


The dream of love is a two hearted dream

by tangledupin_blue



Series: In This Future [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking Up & Making Up, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledupin_blue/pseuds/tangledupin_blue
Summary: A multi-chaptered fic following on fromSave The Date. This work begins a few weeks later.Even and Isak navigate the ups and downs of their relationship over the years, through heartbreak and joy and everything in between.





	1. Monday July 27 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Please read 'Save the Date' first if you haven't already, otherwise you might be a little lost. 
> 
> Title comes from the song 'Sleep Alone' by Bat For Lashes.

**Monday 27 July 2020**

**12.21**

“Hey Mamma,” Isak says softly as he sits on the grass by his mother’s headstone. He gently picks up the wilting roses from his last visit and replaces them with the new bunch of tulips he bought earlier that morning.

“So, I already told you Even asked me to marry him… but now we have a date as well. It’s close, so close. January 2nd next year, it’ll be 2.1.21. I think I actually got more excited than him about that. I wish you could be there, so much.”

“He encouraged me to fix our relationship and then he came back to me when…” at that Isak chokes up, even over a year later he still struggles to talk about his and Even’s break and then his return into Isak’s life upon hearing about Marianne’s cancer diagnosis.

He takes a deep breath then continues, “I’m planning most of the wedding with the help of Vilde and Even’s mamma. As you can imagine things can get a bit heated with those two in a room, but we’re getting there. Even keeps suggesting all these massive grand ideas and we all talk him down, eventually.” Isak laughs a little.

“I think I’m going to ask Eskild to walk me down the aisle, if Even and I decide to do it that way… I know you wanted me to forgive Pappa, but Mamma things got so messed up again…”

Isak shakes his head not wanting to think or talk about the horror of the months after his mother’s death where his father had tried to restrict his inheritance, particularly the life insurance payment. It still hasn’t been fully resolved but thanks to the sale of the old family home which had been transferred into Marianne’s name after the divorce and then willed to Isak. He had managed to buy himself (and now Even) a great 2-bedroom apartment not too far from UiO. Not all that far from the tiny little studio they’d first moved into together.

“I tried so hard, Mamma. I promise. And I’ll keep trying but he really doesn’t make it easy. Anyway, onto happier things… everyone is now wondering who will be getting engaged next. I have money on Jonas and Eva but Even thinks it will be Magnus and Vilde. What he doesn’t know is that I know Jonas has bought a ring but is still unsure if Eva will say yes. While Eva has been moaning to me that it is definitely time for a ring, even though she says to everyone else that she is fine with the way things are between them. They are ridiculous, but I wouldn’t want them any other way. I’m so glad they sorted things out again.”

“Even and I are off to Spain for a couple of weeks soon, then he’ll start his graduate job search. I know he’ll find something and be amazing at it but I’m scared he’ll rush into something because he thinks he needs to rather than find something he really wants to do. He keeps saying he can’t be too fussy, but he’s so talented and deserves to do what he wants.”

Isak smiles at a sudden memory that pops into his head. He’d walked in on his mother and Even having a deep and meaningful conversation one day, perhaps a year or so into their relationship and the next time he’d seen his mother she had told him that they were perfect for each other because they each wanted the other to succeed in life and were so supportive of the other’s dreams and aspirations.

Isak glances at the time on his phone and sighs softly, “Thank you Mamma for forgiving me and letting Even into your heart. I miss you, so much.” He kisses his fingers and presses his hand to the headstone.

He moves to stand, picking up the wilted flowers and walks towards the gates of the cemetery and drops the old flowers in the bin. Then heads straight for Even who is standing by his car and Isak moves into his open arms.

“Okay, baby?” Even asks as he wraps his arms around Isak in an embrace. 

Isak nods.

“Home?”

Isak squeezes Even and then pulls away, “Home.”


	2. Friday 5 April 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Flashback*
> 
> Isak gets some help dealing with becoming his Mamma's carer from Jonas and Eva, plus some advice from his best friend about his ex-boyfriend.

**Friday 5 April 2019**

**15:15**

“Isak, you have to tell him.”

“No, I don’t. He left me, remember?” says Isak grumpily.

Jonas sighs deeply. “Yes, we all remember that.”

Isak curls his hands around the mug and stares into the dark liquid. “What would it achieve anyway?”

“I don’t know but Even deserves to know. He and Marianne got close too,” Jonas says patiently.

“I know… but…” protests Isak.

“No buts Issy. Email him or text him if you don’t want to talk. Write a letter… Hell, I’ll call him if you want me to.”

“You’d do that?” asks Isak.

“Of course. Whatever you need, bro,” says Jonas.

That puts a slight smile on Isak’s face. He’s been so fortunate the last few weeks to have the friends he has. They’ve all rallied around him and his mother since her cancer diagnosis. “Thanks,” Isak says quietly.

Jonas smiles. “I’m here. We’re all here for you.”

Isak nods and yawns deeply.

“Have you even slept in the last week?” asks Jonas, looking at his best friend closely.

“Some.”

“Clearly not enough, even for you. Look, Eva and I will look after Marianne tonight and you can go crash at our place or here, whichever you want as long as you actually sleep.”

“I can’t ask you to do that, Jonas.”

“I’ve done it before. Please, do this for me or for your mum, I’m sure she can see how exhausted you look too,” says Jonas, knowing the last part will make Isak agree to the plan.

Isak sighs. “Fine. I’ll grab some things and then head to your place?”

“Good. I’ll message Eva to expect you soon,” says Jonas with a triumphant grin.

“Thanks, Jonas,” murmurs Isak as he gets up.

“You don’t have to thank me. You know Eva and I are here for you no matter what.”

“Maybe not but I want to and I know you guys are,” says Isak as he leaves the room to gather some things and check on his mum before he leaves.

 

Isak is wrapped up in an eager hug as soon as Eva opens the door.

“Come in Issy,” she says as she pulls away.

He kicks off his shoes and drops his bag then follows her in and groans softly as he smells the aromas wafting from the kitchen. “Did you cook for me?”

Eva smiles. “Of course. I’m about to pack some up to take with me for dinner with Jonas and Marianne. I’ve left a plate for you, just eat when you want. The spare room is all ready for you. Jonas will be back in the morning but I’m happy to stay until the afternoon.”

Isak sighs. “Thanks again.”

“Anything for you, you know that,” says Eva with a gentle smile as she moves to finish packing up the food and puts the containers into a bag. “Okay, I’m going. Please get some sleep, you look exhausted.”

“I’ll try,” he mumbles into Eva’s hair as she gives him another hug.

After some food and some mind-numbing tv, Isak manages his best night of sleep in months, only waking once and falling right back to sleep.


	3. Wednesday 17 April 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad takes matters into their own hands and Isak gets a surprise visitor because of their actions.

**Wednesday 17 April 2019**

**10:10**

Isak is dozing on the sofa when the doorbell startles him to attention. He blearily rubs his eyes and sits up, groaning as whoever it is impatiently rings the bell again. He grumbles to himself as he gets up and goes to answer the door. He cannot think who it would be, as he’d given spare keys to Jonas, Eva and Sana last week so that they could slip in without disturbing him or his mother. He ruffles his hair to hopefully make it look less slept on and opens the door and nearly slams it shut again.

“No,” he says as he goes to close the door but of course Even gets his foot in the way before he can. Stupid long-limbed person that he is, thinks Isak.

“Isak, please. Just let me in for a bit,” pleads Even.

Isak opens the door fully again and stares at his ex-boyfriend. “Jonas?”

Even nods. “And Sana. And Eva. And Magnus.”

“Fucking meddlers,” Isak mutters under his breath but moves out of the doorway. “I guess you better come in then. Tea? Coffee?”

“Tea, if you have it,” says Even before moving into the entry way and kicking off his shoes.

Isak nods and waves Even through to the living room while he goes to make them drinks.

 

A few minutes later, Isak returns to the living room carrying a tray with two mugs and a plate of biscuits. He places them on the coffee table and watches as Even moves from looking at the photos on the mantel and sits down. He catches the remnants of a small smile as Even spots a few photos of the two of them still on display.

“So…” says Isak awkwardly as he sits down on the other sofa.

Even takes a visible deep breath. “The others were short on details. Saying it was your story to tell, so tell me what you can.”

Isak closes his eyes, then opens them again and he steels himself. “Mamma woke up about a month ago with the worst headache she’d ever had, so I took her to the hospital and within a week we were being told she had inoperable stage 4 brain cancer and maybe a few months to live. A lot of other possible symptoms were masked or put down to being side effects of her medications. So, I quit my jobs and moved back in here to help look after her because she doesn’t want to die in a hospital.” Isak finishes talking, takes a deep breath, and reaches for his coffee so he doesn’t have to look at Even.

“Issy…” whispers Even.

“No, you don’t get to call me that anymore,” mutters Isak.

“Okay. Thanks for telling me. How’s Marianne doing now?” asks Even gently.

“She has her good and bad days but she’s in pain. We’re doing what we can for her but it’s not looking good,” mumbles Isak then glances up at Even.

“Fuck, Isak. Where’s your father?” asks Even before biting his lip, knowing this is always a touchy subject.

“Too busy with his new wife and life in Drammen, apparently. He has come maybe twice and stays for a few hours so I can sleep and gives me money then he disappears again.”

“And you haven’t told my parents either?”

Isak shakes his head vehemently.

“But you still see them, Mamma said you were around last week.”

Isak nods. “They’ve already done so much for me.”

“Oh Isak. They love you, they’ll want to help any way they can… and so do I,” says Even softly.

“Do they know where you are now?” asks Isak.

Even nods. “I wasn’t originally coming back for Easter but then I started getting all these SOS messages from the squad so I had to explain the late change somehow.”

Isak sighs deeply and mumbles about finding new friends.

Just then, there’s a surprised sound from the doorway followed by a croaky, “Even?”

Even jumps up from the sofa and goes over to give Marianne a gentle hug. “Hey Mari,” he says using the name she’d asked him to call her back when they first met.

“Mamma, do you need something?” asks Isak, hovering nervously next to his mother who was now leaning on Even, who was supporting her tiny frame very gently.

Marianne shakes her head. “No, I thought I heard Even’s voice and I felt okay so got up,” she says to Isak before looking up at Even, “Darling boy, you look good. Come sit down and tell me all about London.”

Even glances at Isak, who nods ever so slightly. Isak was hardly going to kick Even out now, it was the most he’d heard his mamma say in days.

“I’ll go get some more tea,” says Isak before collecting the tray and heading into the kitchen.

 

While waiting for the kettle to boil he sends a group message to the friends Even had named.  
  
_Isak: I should be sooo pissed at you guys right now but mamma is sitting on the sofa listening to Even talk about London._

_Eva: He actually came?!_

_Sana: Of course he did._

_Magnus: EVAK will rise again!_

_Isak: Shut up Mags  
_

_Jonas: He deserved to know Issy K. And I bet Mari is enjoying someone else’s company._

_Isak: Rude._

_Magnus: He came back Isak! That has to mean something…_

_Isak: I don’t think so._

_Jonas: You don’t know that yet… besides I don’t think I know any other people who still have dinner with their ex’s parents at least once a fortnight._

_Isak: They’ve been good to me!_

_Sana: And that is the only reason you go…_

_Eva: HA! Nice one Sana._

_Magnus: Evak will be back!_

Isak is about respond with a sassy one liner when Even coughs from the doorway. “How’s the tea going?”

“I’m fully capable of making tea, Even.” Isak follows it up with an eye-roll.

Even laughs deeply and Isak blushes at the memory of his tea-fail back when they first lived together. Isak turns and pulls the teabags out of the mugs and busies himself sorting out the tray. He hands it to Even and feels a shiver go down his spine as their fingers brush.

Then he picks up his phone and follows Even back into the living room. He can’t help but notice the smile that crosses his mother’s face as she watches them. It reminds him how well his mamma and Even got on and how thankful he was for that.

The day before he introduced Even to her Isak had a full-blown panic attack, terrified his mamma wouldn’t be able to back up her word of loving him no matter what. Instead the three of them had an amazing afternoon together and his worry was all for nothing.

Isak sits and watches his mamma chat to Even, hiding his smile behind his mug. Eventually he can see her tire and offers to help her back to bed, where he helps her with her medications before she settled down for a sleep. When he returns Even is standing in the kitchen doing the washing up, not just their mugs but also what’s left on the counter after Isak couldn’t face doing it after dinner last night, or maybe even the night before that.

“You don’t have to do that,” says Isak, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

“I know. I just want to help,” Even says gently. “You kind of look exhausted.”

Isak grimaces. “Jeez, such a compliment.”

“Isak, you’re still gor-… go sit down and rest. I’ve got this.”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“Nope,” says Even with a grin.

Isak sighs and retreats to the living room, knowing it wasn’t worth arguing about and takes up his earlier position on the sofa. He lets to the soft tinkles and sounds of movement in the kitchen lull him to sleep.

 

Sometime later when he stirs again, Even is sitting on the other sofa looking at his phone. Isak rubs his eyes and moves into a sitting position.

“Still here?” Isak questions.

“I stayed in case Mari needed anything while you slept,” explains Even.

“She won’t, her painkillers will have her out for a few hours yet.”

“Isak…”

“What?” barks Isak.

“You can’t do this on your own,” Even says gently.

“What other option do I have?!” Isak explodes. “Pappa doesn’t care, he hardly visits and barely covers costs. Jonas, Eva and the others help where they can.”

“And when did you last sleep through the night?” Even asks.

“A couple of nights… before you dumped me…” mumbles Isak, his exhaustion making him more honest than he first intended.

“Oh, Issy that was months ago.”

“Yeah… and I still don’t get why you’re here. You ditched me.”

“Jonas is worried about you. And so am I, now I’ve seen you,” explains Even.

“You don’t get to worry about me anymore,” Isak splutters.

“Oh Isak,” says Even softly.

“Even, just go. I don’t think I can handle you being here any longer.”

Even nods. “Okay, I’m in Oslo for 10 days…”

“Please leave, Even,” Isak half whines.

“Fine, Issy. But I’m around if you…”

“Even, leave now,” Isak sobs, not bothering to pick him up on the nickname.

And Even finally pulls himself up to stand and heads out the front door. The door is barely closed before Isak bursts into tears. He was just so overwhelmed. Physically and emotionally. There were so many thoughts flying through his head. The only thing he knew for sure was he was not forgiving Even in a hurry, he’d broken (and was somewhat still breaking) his heart.

 

The next day, Even’s mamma turned up with enough food to feed an army and told Isak to call her when it was nearly all gone and if he needed anything at all to just call her.

 

On the Friday afternoon, Even turns up on the doorstep again. This time with his laptop, sketchbook, and the messenger bag Isak had given him when he got accepted into University and told Isak to give him instructions and then to go to bed and get some decent sleep.

This continued for the next few days, Even would turn up late morning, get lunch ready, eat, then set himself up at the dining room table to do some work while keeping an eye on Mari and letting Isak catch a few hours sleep. Then he’d help heat up or cook dinner for the three of them before cleaning up and then heading back to his parents’ place.

They fall into a weird routine as the week goes on, when Isak wasn’t asleep he was slowly opening back up to Even and Even was doing likewise. Isak couldn’t figure it out, it was some strange holding pattern with an expiry date that was fast approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this so far... I have about 6 chapters written already and will try to keep this updated fairly regularly.
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my brain x


	4. Thursday 24 April 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Eva have a chat while looking after Marianne for Isak.

**Thursday 24 April 2019  
**

**11:55  
**

Isak and Even are chatting in the kitchen as Eva lets herself in through the front door. 

“Hey,” she says to both boys as she enters the kitchen, trying to keep her surprise about Even’s presence in check. Jonas had told her about the strange pattern Isak said they’d fallen into this week. 

Isak comes over and gives Eva a tight hug, then Even hugs her afterwards. 

“So good to see you again, Eva,” says Even genuinely. 

“You too,” she replies with a smile. 

“So, how are you?” asks Even as he moves around the kitchen with ease. Which causes Eva to give Isak a look which he returns with a shrug. 

“I’m good. Nearly finished my first year of nursing at Uni,” Eva explains. 

“Yeah? Enjoying it?” 

Eva nods. “It’s really good. I didn’t think I’d enjoy it as much as I have. Isak, how’s Mari today?” 

“Last night was tough, so she’s a bit doped up on painkillers but awake. I’m sure she’d love to see you,” says Isak before yawning. 

“Lunch is nearly ready,” Even says. 

“I can take some to Mari, if you want?” asks Eva. “You kind of look like you could use a break Isak.” 

Isak nods. “I’ll eat then have a sleep, if you two don’t mind looking after Mamma?” Isak asks hopefully looking from Eva to Even. 

Eva just beams and nods her head. Even agrees. 

 

Thirty minutes later, Eva and Even are washing up from lunch while Isak sleeps in his room upstairs. 

“He’s actually letting you in?” asks Eva as she dries a mug. 

Even shrugs as he washes a plate. “Sort of. I think he is just so exhausted that he’s enjoying having some respite.” 

“But, the rest of us have all tried the last few weeks and he’s hardly let us… past bringing food and giving him a couple of hours off.” 

“I don’t think it is really me… I think it is just everything catching up with him.” 

Eva looks at Even, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, I don’t think so. But it’s good, because I’m hoping we can talk him into having a night off. Eskild wants to take him out tomorrow night…” 

“Do you think you can convince him?” asks Even skeptically. 

Eva grins in response as she moves around putting things away.

“You girls have a plan, don’t you?” he asks as he lets out the water. 

“Yep. Sana and I are going to stay and look after Mari. Hopefully having 2 future medical professionals will ease his mind enough,” Eva says then adds as an afterthought, “He really needs a good night out… he’s been so fucking mopey since…” 

“He returned from London?” asks Even, turning to lean on the counter. 

Eva nods and stands against the other counter. “It’s like back in first year at Nissen, Grumpy Isak has returned full force, even before Mari was diagnosed. Eskild has taken him out a few times but…” she stops talking and bites her lip, glancing at Even as if suddenly remembering who exactly she is talking to. 

Even sighs deeply at Eva’s expression. 

“Can I ask why you did it? Why did you dump him?” Eva asks, not an ounce of judgment in her tone just full-on curiosity. 

“Because he completely put his life on hold for me and that just became too much to deal with. He dropped absolutely everything and came to London, I mean he even left Uni when it looked like it’d be a slow recovery.” 

“He loves you, so why shouldn’t he have done that? When you had that episode when we were in third year and you were already in London… he was an absolute mess, because he knew he couldn’t be with you without fucking up his final year.” 

“I know, but he’d been so excited about starting Uni and he started so well too, then next thing he’s deferred because of me,” says Even, choosing to ignore Eva’s use of loves instead of loved. He’ll think about that later. 

“He didn’t care! He’d half talked about taking a year off after Nissen anyway, to get some money together so he didn’t have to keep asking his father for money.” 

“But I took the choice out of his hands and I hate doing that to him. I did it too many times early in our relationship.” 

“But that is just it Even… you did just that again in January,” Eva says with a shrug but looking pointedly at him. 

It makes Even pause, he’d always liked Eva because she was honest and fiercely loyal to her friends, even Isak despite the things Even knew he’d done to her in first year. “You think so?” asks Even.

“Fuck, yes. At least from what Isak said of your split it sounded that way.” 

“What did he say happened?” 

Eva bites her lip, glances around then shrugs before saying, “he said you did the whole it’s not you it’s me thing and you felt like you were holding him back. That he would be better off without you burdening him and you wouldn’t listen to any solution or comeback he had.” 

At that Even sighed deeply. “Ouch…”

“Yep. Do you regret doing it?” asks Eva, and there’s the other thing he loves about Eva. She doesn’t beat about the bush. 

He nods, figuring he has nothing to lose even though Eva is one of Isak’s closest friends. 

Eva squeals and then slaps her hand over her mouth to contain the sound. She drops her hand and grins. 

He raises his eyebrows at her in question, “What’s that reaction all about?” 

“I’m all about second chances, just look at me and Jonas,” says Eva slightly cryptically before adding, “besides I’d rather like to have a slightly less grumpy Isak back, I miss it.” 

“I miss it too,” mumbles Even very softly. 

Eva just smiles at him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos feed my brain x


	5. Wednesday 9 January 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to January 2019. The day after Even breaks up with Isak and then a chat with Jonas.

**Wednesday 9 January 2019  
**

**14:08**  
  
_What time am I picking you up, baby gay?  
_

_About 18:30.  
_

_I’ll be there.  
_

_Thanks, Eskild. One more favour… can you make sure it’s just the Kollektivet tonight? Like just you and me and Linn if she is around. Not even Jonas._

_Oookay. Do you need your Guru?  
_

_I’ll tell you later. Thanks again._   **  
**

 

Several hours later Isak drops his pack on the backseat and then climbs into the passenger seat of Eskild’s car. He senses that Eskild notices his low mood immediately.

“Hey, baby gay. Home or do we need to stop anywhere?” asks Eskild.

“Just home. And I’ll talk then,” mumbles Isak.

Once they are settled on opposite sofas and each with a beer in hand the story bubbles out of Isak. Last night, he and Even had a massive fight and Even had dumped him.

“He just said that maybe we shouldn’t be together anymore… that he felt it was best for both of us to move forward, separately,” explains Isak.

“What?!” splutters Eskild.

Isak shrugs. “I’ve been by his side loving and supporting him for over two years and then he just turns around and says thanks for everything but bye, I’m going to do it on my own now.”

“Is this to do with last year’s episode do you think?” asks Eskild tentatively.

“Yeah… at least from his point of view. I went to London to help him, I honestly was only going to go for a week or two but we both could tell it was bad that time. So, I stayed… and helped him get through it and through the semester. I even deferred my own course,” Isak starts to get riled up as he talks.

“I know, I know,” says Eskild gently, before moving to sit next to Isak on the other sofa and wrapping an arm around the younger man.

“I thought I was doing the right thing, Eskild,” whimpers Isak.

“You did.”

“I tried to help him because he’d do the same for me… well I thought he would,” says Isak softly, slumping.

Eskild just pulls him into a tight hug. “Oh Isak. Thank you for telling me, you wouldn’t have done that a couple of years ago.”

Isak scoffs.

“Don’t scoff at me, Issy, you know you wouldn’t have.”

This pulls a half-hearted smile out of Isak. “True.”

Eskild squeezes him in an even tighter hug. “Don’t bottle this up. I’m here for you. All your friends will be here for you.”

He considers again just how lucky he is to have someone like Eskild in his life, part big brother, part cool uncle, and part friend. Someone who had taken him in not once but twice; first after everything had gone down with his family and then again when Even moved to London for university.

“Thanks,” mumbles Isak. “We argued almost all night, I think I need sleep first.”

Eskild releases his hold on Isak and nods. “You do that.”

Isak pulls himself up off the sofa and heads for his room, he strips to his underwear and tumbles into bed not even bothering with showering or brushing his teeth. Deciding he needed to get things over with fast and simple, he pulls his phone out and opens the chat with the Nissen boy and girl squads before they ask how his trip was. And like ripping off a band-aid he types.

_Isak: Even dumped me. Give me some time before you visit, please._

And though he knows the group chat and his phone will probably light up after that, he exits the chat and silences his phone and puts it face down on his nightstand not even bothering to plug it in. And then surprises himself by falling asleep within minutes.

 

**Thursday 10 January 2019  
**

**10:48  
**

Isak is lazing around in his bed trying not to wallow, rather unsuccessfully, when there is a tentative knock on the door.

“Yes?” he asks.

“Jonas is here and basically insisting I let him see you but I wanted to give you the choice,” says Eskild through the door.

Isak sighs. “Let him in, or else he’ll sit on the doorstep all day.”

“Okay.”

Isak pulls himself out of bed and pulls on some clothes then a moment later there is another knock on the door.

“Issy, let me in please,” says Jonas.

“Come in,” mumbles Isak as he sits back on his bed.

Jonas comes in, carrying two take away coffees and a bag of pastries. “You weren’t answering your phone so I just came around.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “That was kinda the point. Plus, I think my phone is probably dead, I didn’t plug it in when I got back last night.” He leans over the bed and plugs it back in and waits for it to come back to life with a rising sense of dread.

“I know you said give it a bit, but I was worried,” says Jonas as he hands over a coffee and the bag of pastries to Isak.

“Figured you’d ignore that bit,” Isak says with a slight smile.

Jonas smiles back then gently asks “So…”

Isak takes a deep breath, knowing his best friend wouldn’t let this go. “We had a massive fight and it ended up with him dumping me.”

“Fuck. What was the fight about?” asks Jonas.

“It was so stupid it all started because I was telling him about catching up with Sana and how she was loving university. So, then he was talking about being a burden and that I should’ve also been enjoying university instead of working two jobs. That it was his fault because I deferred uni after caring for him during his episode last year. He wouldn’t listen when I said I was okay with waiting until next semester to start again and that I’ll then be able to support myself without begging Pappa for money and that I’d much prefer it that way. Or that I just wanted to help him because the sooner he finishes his course the sooner he can move back in Oslo. And that I love him and so he wasn’t allowed to do the whole ‘it’s not you, it’s me thing’ to me, to us because we’ve been through more than enough shit,” Isak blurts out before taking a few gulps of his coffee and avoids looking at Jonas.

“Fuck…”

Isak nods in reply. “Basically, we went around in circles all night and he just wouldn’t change his mind and said it was over so I packed my bag and headed to the airport.”

“Bro,” Jonas says on an exhale.

“I don’t know what to do with myself… I know its barely been a day but he’s been such a massive part of my life for the last two or so years and now he wants us to go our separate ways? We had so many plans. I just don’t know how to do life without him.”

“Dude, you’re 19 years old…”

Isak smacks Jonas on the arm. “Let me be dramatic!”

“Fine, I will for now. Only because it’s you,” says Jonas pulling Isak into a sideways hug. “Can I do anything else for you?”

Isak bites his lip. “Keep everyone off my back for now? I just want some time to try and… adjust, I guess.”

Jonas nods. “Can do.”

“Thanks,” Isak replies with a yawn.

“I’ll check on you in a few days.” Jonas moves to stand.

“Ughhh, you’re as bad as Eskild,” moans Isak.

Jonas shrugs. “We care about you. Look after yourself and don’t shut yourself off again.”

Isak salutes Jonas as he leaves the room then crawls back under his covers to finish his coffee and pastry while watching Netflix.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this so far. Comments and kudos feed my brain x


	6. Saturday 26 April 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Sana look after Marianne so Eskild takes Isak out for the night.

**Saturday 26 April 2019**

**2:22**

“Come on baby gay,” pleads Eskild trying to lead Isak out onto the dance floor.

“Do I have to?” whines Isak.

“Yes! Will another drink help?” asks Eskild leaning in to speak in Isak’s ear.

Isak nods and Eskild changes their intended destination, leading them towards the bar where he then orders them both something called a ‘Painkiller’. Isak can already feel the regret creeping into his brain but then decides he deserves a night off. He takes the drink when Eskild hands it over and takes a cautious sip then smiles.

“Good?” asks Eskild as he takes his own drink after paying.

Isak gives him the thumbs up and keeps drinking as Eskild leads him back over to where the rest of the group was congregated, mainly Eskild’s friends although some had also become his during the years he’d known the older guy. Particularly during his third year at Nissen (which was also the year Even moved to London) Eskild would decide Isak was getting too serious with the studying, and so he’d drag him out clubbing like this to distract him for a night. Isak hasn’t ever really admitted it but he was thankful for those nights, like a lot of things Eskild had done for him.

Sometime later, Eskild has finally lured Isak onto the dancefloor and he had somewhat loosened up enough to dance to the thump thump of the music. He dances with Eskild and then with his friends Laila, Nils, Thomas, and Ida. Just happy to forget things for a night. He wasn’t caring for his mother or wondering what Even’s return meant for them. As the night wore on he lost himself to the music in a way he hadn’t really done before.

Eventually, Eskild steers them out of the club and towards the taxi rank. “As much as I’d love to see more of this Isak, you made me promise to get you home before 3am or you’d turn into a pumpkin or something like that.”

“I did?” slurs Isak.

Eskild nods as he walks them towards a waiting taxi and then helps him in and tells the driver the address and hands over the fare, as the car drives off he messages Eva that Isak is on his way home and will need lots of water.

 

Eva comes out to meet the taxi and helps Isak out of the car.

Isak giggles drunkenly as they stumble up the path. “So drunk, ‘va!”

“Wow, Eskild wasn’t kidding. You are very very drunk, my friend,” says Eva as she guides them into the living room. She deposits Isak on the sofa and sits down beside him.

“Here drink this,” says Sana handing Isak a big glass of water upon entering the room.

Isak manages to drink the water with minimal help from Eva. “Mamma okay?” he suddenly asks.

“Yes, she’s asleep,” says Sana, looking Isak over.

“Good,” mumbles Isak slumping onto Eva

“Good night?” asks Eva.

“Yuh, Eskild bought cocktails and I danced with people.”

“You danced with people?” asked Eva.

“I think so?” Isak questions looking up at his long-time friend.

“There better be video,” says Sana.

Isak groans at this. “Nooo.”

“I’m messaging Eskild now,” says Eva a with soft laugh.

“Oh, you can’t go all shy on us now, best bud,” says Sana.

Isak drinks another glass of water at the girls’ request and just as he places the glass on the coffee table Eva begins to laugh beside him.

“Eskild?” asks Sana.

Eva nods and waves Sana over to sit beside her to watch the video that Eskild had just sent her meanwhile Isak hides behind his hands.

“Who knew you could move like that,” whispers Eva.

Isak just blushes. “I’ll kill Eskild.”

Then there are headlights shining into the living room and Sana says, “That’ll be Yousef. Eva, you okay to look after Isak and Mari?”

“Of course. Jeez you have that boy wrapped around your finger,” says Eva.

Sana just smiles. “He was in the library studying so he offered…”

“Yeah, yeah,” murmurs Isak.

Sana raises his eyebrows at him. “Like Even hasn’t done the same for you… see you soon.” Then she slips out the door with a wave.

Isak groans deeply.

Eva looks down at him. “What was that for?”

“I’d managed to not think about him tonight…”

“What’s the deal with you two?” she asks.

Isak rolls his eyes. “Just because I’m drunk doesn’t mean I’ll spill, Eva Mohn.” Although to be honest between the water and the current subject matter, he had sobered a lot.

Eva rolls her eyes in return. “Isak Valtersen, I have known you for too long to believe that. But first I’ll make us tea before I make you talk.”

 

Eva leaves the room and returns with a mug of tea each. After handing Isak his mug she looks at him as if to say ‘so, talk’.

Isak shrugs. “Short answer: I don’t exactly know.”

“And the long answer?” she asks gently.

He places his mug on the coffee table then takes a deep breath. “He’s been such a lifesaver over the last two weeks. I don’t know how I’d have coped and it’s been a massive lift for Mamma. But I don’t know what his motivation is, is it because of guilt over me helping him in the past or is it because he still cares and maybe regrets splitting up. Some days I think it is one and then the next I’m not sure. And the worst thing… I’ve enjoyed having him around again and he’s leaving soon but where the fuck does that leave us? Is there even an us? And if there is, do I want there to be?” rambles Isak.

Eva reaches forward and puts her mug beside his then pulls him into a tight hug. “Have you talked to him about this?”

Isak shakes his head. “But he leaves Sunday… which is… tomorrow.”

“I think you should talk to him.”

Isak pulls back to look Eva in the eyes. “Do you know something?”

Eva bites her lip.

“Evaaaaa, tell me,” whines Isak.

Eva looks away.

“He told you something… Eva, he knows you and I are close, why would he tell you something if he didn’t want me to eventually find out,” Isak tries to convince her, using some of his charm.

“Hemightregretdumpingyou,” mutters Eva.

Isak sits up fast. “Did he actually say that?”

“Well, he nodded when I asked,” explains Eva then looks worried as she adds, “I might have also dropped that you still love him into our conversation.”

“Eva Mohn, I’m a little mad but I could also kiss you right now!” Isak exclaims a bit loudly.

Eva laughs. “Please don’t.”

Isak laughs too. “I won’t, I still have war flashbacks to first year.”

Eva groans. “And whose fault was that?”

Isak shrugs with a slight smirk. “So back to Even… what do I do?”

“Simple. Talk to him,” says Eva with a grin.

“But this is me we’re talking about…”

“You can do it, you’re not 16-year-old Isak anymore.”

“Thank fuck,” says Isak.

“Agreed. He was a grumpy little shit… actually so is current Isak.”

“Really?”

“Some of it is understandable and the rest we can fix.”

“I hope so,” mumbles Isak as he reaches for his now cool tea.

“I think you can, Isak,” says Eva gently, reaching for her mug too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following this story so far. I see you lovely subscribers!
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my brain and then words happen x


	7. Sunday 27 April 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak have a chat about things before Even returns to London.

**Sunday 27 April 2019**

**8:27**

With a soft sigh Isak pulls himself out of the armchair by his mother’s bed as the doorbell rings. He’d spent most of his night in that chair, talking to his mother to distract her from her pain. He isn’t sure how much of what he’d said had really sunk in but it helped him to just say things aloud, especially after his conversation with Eva.

“Just talk to him, darling,” his mamma says softly. 

Isak bites his lip in slight surprise as he looks down at her. “I’ll try.” 

“You can do it. You’re both hurting and I’m tired of seeing you hurting,” she adds. 

He gently squeezes her hand and smiles a little bit. Then leaves to go let Even in. 

“Hey,” says Even as he comes in and toes off his shoes. He holds up a grocery bag and a tray with two takeaway coffees. “Coffee for us while I cook my famous eggs.” 

Isak rolls his eyes but then smiles somewhat fondly. “Sounds good.” 

Even places the groceries on the counter, placing the coffee tray beside it and hands Isak his cup. Then he moves around the kitchen confidently as he readies himself to cook. 

Isak leans against the counter and watches Even as he sips his coffee. 

Once the eggs are cooking Even turns to glance at Isak as he places bread in the toaster. “How’s Mari today?” 

Isak shrugs, “Last night was a bad one, I spent most of it sitting by her bedside. So, I’m very thankful for the coffee.” 

“Pain?” 

Isak moves to set the table for their breakfast. “That and her worrying about things.” 

“Oh Isak… will your father really not help out more?” he asks as he plates up the eggs and grabs the toast when it pops up. 

“Nope. So, I said he had a new life? Yeah, he surprised me in February with the fun fact that the girlfriend is now his wife and they are expecting a child in June,” Isak attempts to say casually as he helps move the food to the table, before quickly disappearing to take a plate to his mother. 

“Wow,” mutters Even when Isak returns. 

Isak nods and sits down to start buttering his toast. “Yep, so I’m going to be an older brother at 19 or 20, guess it depends when in June she is born. So short answer is he has “other priorities” than me and Mamma right now,” says Isak using his hands to quote Terje. 

“Fuck Isak... why didn’t you say anything before?” 

Isak sighs and swallows his mouthful. “You’ve caught me on a weak day.” 

Even raises an eyebrow in question. 

“What?! I’m tired and grumpy and there’s a lot going on in my head and Eskild says I need to stop bottling things up again.” 

“You actually listen to Eskild, now?” 

“Sometimes,” says Isak with a wry grin. “Although he is partly to blame for my current state.” 

Even grins. “That’s right, how was your night out?”

Isak groans. “As if he or Eva didn’t already send the video to you.” 

“Both did,” says Even with an even bigger grin. 

Isak hides his face. “I’d had a few cocktails.” 

“I’m disappointed I never really saw that side of you while we were together.” 

That stops some of the banter. “Going out with Eskild sort of became part of me coping… he refused to let me stay in my room and mope or study on Friday nights. Besides you saw it a few times when you visited during my third year at Nissen…” 

“I’m pretty sure you never moved like that though,” says Even with a slight grin. 

“Oh god I am going to kill Eskild, then bury him then dig him up and kill him again,” mutters Isak, with a blush creeping over his cheeks. 

Even laughs deeply and Isak melts, he tries to hide the effect of Even’s laugh on him by focusing on eating. 

They fall into a companionable silence, with only a slight nervous edge hanging over them as they finish their breakfast. 

Isak decides to get things moving. “So, uh, when is your flight?” 

“17:45 and then Alex is picking me up at the other end,” says Even, speaking about his roommate back in London. 

“How is Alex?” Isak asks. Isak had spent a lot of time with Alex last year when he’d gone over to help Even through his episode. The other guy was a year older than Isak and they’d quickly bonded over music and Alex’s ability to cook, which came in very handy because although Isak had improved in the time he’d spent with Even he was still no MasterChef by anyone’s standards. 

“Good. He and Charlie sorted their shit out so more often than not it’s been the three of us in the flat recently,” Even explains. 

“That’s good?” 

Even nods. “It is. Charlie finally admitted he did have feelings for Alex and so they’ve finally progressed from their friends with benefits thing to a relationship. We’ll see how long it lasts…” 

“I don’t know how Alex did it to be honest… how he ignored the others,” says Isak softly. 

“Me either but I guess he just figured some of Charlie was better that none. They are good now… it’s almost disgusting,” Even says with a slight laugh. 

“I’m glad they sorted it out,” says Isak quietly before biting his bottom lip nervously. 

Even nods and looks over at Isak. Then he moves to clear the table and start the washing up. 

Isak knows he should be the one that starts this talk but what do you say to your ex-boyfriend who has suddenly spent two weeks helping you with your terminally ill mother after three months of radio silence but is leaving the country in a few short hours, and who you are probably still hopelessly in love with despite all of that? 

“Even?” asks Isak nervously, moving to lean against the counter near Even but not too close. 

“Yes, Isak,” replies Even cautiously, glancing at the younger boy. 

“Why did you come see me? What made you come? Just over three months ago you were so sure we would be better off apart,” Isak asks cautiously. 

“After we broke up in January, most of our friends from Nissen, well they went back to being your friends. Some kept me slightly in the loop, like Magnus and Noora but most were clearly pissed off at me and told me exactly that, like Jonas and Eva. But then it went quiet for a bit, until suddenly I got at least one message from each and every one of them telling me I needed to come back at Easter if I could. Even the Bakka boys sent me messages. That you’d moved out of the kollektiv once again and back in with your mamma because she wasn’t doing well. Which made me concerned but the fact that Jonas and Eva were the two that were most insistent I came back… that made me the most worried as they weren’t exactly my biggest fans at the time. Especially Jonas, he’d fired up over text several times about how I’d broken you and made you regress to like you were back in first year of Nissen earlier in the year. So, I tried to get more details out of Sana, but she was annoyingly tight lipped apart from saying that I should probably visit, which from her meant I needed to come,” Even talks as he washes the dishes, not really looking at Isak, just talking. 

“But also watching Charlie and Alex get their shit together, it made me doubt myself. That I’d maybe done the wrong thing about…us. But that isn’t the most important thing right now, Isak. Just let me help you through the next few months. I have to go back to London today but please keep me in the loop. I only have six weeks of semester left and then I can come back and help you more. And maybe we can talk more then…” 

Isak tries desperately to take in all of what Even said but there’s just so much to digest. He hadn’t known about their friends mostly cutting off Even, he’d told them all he was fine with them staying in contact with him after the split, as they’d become friends with him as well but it seems few had actually done that. 

“So, we just leave things for now?” Isak asks, looking slightly puzzled. 

“Yes Isak. You have more than enough to think about right now,” says Even softly, turning to look at Isak. 

Isak rolls his eyes. “But I don’t know what to do with that answer…” And Even would know how much he hated not having a definitive answer too. 

“You don’t need the stress. Consider us friends for now if that helps?” asks Even as he wipes his hands on a dish towel now that he’d finished the washing up. 

“Eveeeeeeen. That doesn’t help at all,” says Isak with a pout. 

Even moves and pulls Isak into a hug, the first they’d shared in close to four months. “I’m here for you and we’ll talk properly in June,” Even says softly against Isak’s ear. 

“Promise?” asks Isak shakily. 

“I promise,” Even says sounding sincere. He pecks Isak very lightly on the cheek then pulls away from the hug, but grips Isak’s biceps and makes him look at him. “In the meantime, please don’t hesitate to let people help you more. Your friends want to be here for you. My parents want to help out more. Okay?” 

Isak nods. “Okay.” 

“I have to go now, keep me updated on things.” 

“I will.” 

Even leans in once again and drops another light kiss on his cheek and then he is disappearing out the door and Isak is frozen in the middle of his kitchen. He lifts his hand to touch the ghost of the kiss on his cheek and sighs deeply. He is shaken out of his stupor by his mother ringing the little bell he’d given her to get his attention and he heads into her room to check on her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following this story so far. I see you lovely subscribers and bookmarkers!
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my brain and then words happen x


	8. Friday 15 February 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since Even and Isak's split and the boys take Isak to a house party.

**Friday 15 February 2019**

**22:22**

“I honestly thought he was the one,” Isak says drunkenly to his new friend before taking another few gulps from his beer. “But then he dumped me, he dumped me, c-c-can you believe that?”

“No,” says the random guy, realising that was the expected response and possibly regretting deciding to sit down on this sofa, or maybe even attend this party.

“He said maybe we weren’t so good for each other after all. Which is just ridiculous! He saved me so I saved him back, why is that such a bad thing?”

The stranger shakes his head.

“Everyone says I just need to get over him… they said we were too young, we moved in together too quickly, that first loves are always the hardest to get over, it was an intense relationship… blah, blah blah but they didn’t know us. It never seemed like it was too much or too soon to us, well until he fucking dumped me last month,” slurs Isak, making less and less sense as he went on. He skulls the rest of his beer. “Have you ever been in love… sorry what’s your name?”

“Jakob,” says the boy, Jakob. “And no, I don’t think so.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it, buddy. It fucks you over.”

Just then someone moves in front of the sofa and Isak glances up.

“Jonasssss!” squeals Isak.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, one minute you were right next to me and the next you’d disappeared,” says Jonas a little frantically, glancing at the other boy next to Isak and not recognising him.

“I’ve been right here, talking to my buddy Jak!” says Isak loudly swinging an arm clumsily around Jakob’s shoulders.

“Jakob,” says the boy holding his hand out to Jonas. Jonas shakes it quickly then moves his attention to his best friend.

“Do you think maybe it is time to go?” asks Jonas.

“I s’pose… but after another beer?” asks Isak.

“Sure, come on,” says Jonas holding out his hand to help his friend up. He stumbles under the weight of his friend but then regains his balance and wraps one hand around Isak’s waist and pulls one of Isak’s over his shoulder. “Seriously dude you needed to stop growing like years ago,” mutters Jonas.

“Byeee Jak,” slurs Isak with a wave as Jonas steers them out towards the kitchen, where Jonas is hoping some water will sober up Isak and he might get some help from Magnus and Mahdi.

 

Jonas deposits Isak on a chair at the small table in the kitchen and moves to fill a cup with water. He hands it to Isak and tells him to drink it.

“Were you having a good chat with Jakob?”

“Yes!” says Isak enthusiastically, nearly spilling water all over himself. Jonas leans over and tries to help Isak drink it instead of spill it.

“Sounded like you were ranting to him about Even,” says Jonas gently.

Isak looks puzzled. “I can’t remember.”

Jonas moves to refill the now empty cup of water and then hands it back to Isak. “Issy, you need to move on. You haven’t heard anything from him in like a month now.”

“No, Jonas,” says Isak firmly then goes back to drinking the water.

Just then Magnus and Mahdi walk into the kitchen.

“You found him then,” says Mahdi nodding towards Isak.

“Yep, he was chewing off some guy’s ear ranting about love,” explains Jonas.

“I told you guys it was a bad idea to drag him out tonight. Not only was it Even’s birthday on Tuesday but it was Valentine’s Day yesterday,” says Magnus.

At almost the exact same time Mahdi asks, “Was this guy hot?”

“He would have just moped at home otherwise Mags. And objectively, yes,” says Jonas, responding to both his friends.

Isak suddenly pipes up, “Was who hot?”

Mahdi and Jonas laugh deeply. “That guy, Jakob, that you spent the last 30 minutes or whatever ranting to,” explains Jonas.

“Oh…” says Isak before going back to drinking his water.

“Jesus, Isak. I think it’s time you got some dick. Just get Even out of your system,” says Mahdi, blunt as usual.

“It doesn’t work like that Mahdi!” says Isak as he tries to get up but stumbles from all the alcohol and weed running around in his system.

Jonas and Magnus scoop up Isak and hold him upright between them.

“It’s only been a month! And we were together for over 2 years. Jesus Christ!” blurts Isak angrily.

Mahdi holds up his hands in a placating manner. “Okay, okay.”

“Do you think we should get him back to the kollektiv?” Magnus asks Jonas over Isak’s head.

Jonas nods. “Yeah before we get maudlin drunk Isak.”

“Stop talking about me. I’m right here,” whines Isak.

“Definitely time to go,” says Jonas.

 

Just as the four boys are leaving the house with Magnus now mostly supporting Isak, a tall very blond boy comes loping over to them.

“If you ever decide you’re over that guy, Isak,” he says before slipping a napkin with some writing in Isak’s jacket pocket.

Isak just flushes bright red and stutters something that sort of sounded like never and unlikely, and then as fast as he appeared he disappeared.

“And that was Jakob,” says Jonas to the other two guys.

“Seriously Isak, how do you do you do it?” asks Magnus throwing his free hand up in the air.

“What?” asks Isak, looking and feeling very confused by the whole situation.

“You’re heartbroken over someone else and you still end up with phone numbers!”

Mahdi just laughs. “It’s because he doesn’t care.”

Isak shrugs. “Doesn’t matter… it’s not Even.”

Mahdi points and says, “See!”

“Let’s just get him home,” says Jonas, ignoring the others’ discussion.

 

Sometime later they guide Isak up the stairs to the kollektiv and are greeted at the door by Eskild.

“Jeez, boys you sure know how to make some noise,” says Eskild.

“Exxxxkild!” shouts Isak as he tumbles in the door and into Eskild, who gives Jonas a look over Isak’s shoulder.

“He’s a little drunk,” explains Jonas.

“So I see. Come on baby gay, let’s get you settled.” He guides Isak over to one of the sofas.

“Good night boys?” questions Eskild.

“It wasn’t bad… but Isak kept going walkabout on us,” said Mahdi as he and the other boys sit on the other sofa.

“What? No I didn’t.” protested Isak.

“You did,” says Jonas patiently.

“And he ended up with phone numbers from two guys,” exclaimed Magnus.

“I did?” asks Isak, looking surprised and confused.

“He did?” asks Eskild, from his position next to Isak.

“Apparently heartbreak is attractive,” says Jonas.

“Figures,” says Eskild as Isak drunkenly slumps against him. “Does he need more water?”

“Probably.” Jonas goes to get some more water for Isak, handing the bottle to Eskild to help.

He gently dislodges Isak from his side to make him drink the water. “Come on little buddy, drink up or you are going to have a nasty hangover in the morning. Actually, I think you will anyway but this will help a bit.”

Isak obliges and drinks the water dutifully.

Before long Isak is guided to his bed by Eskild and the other boys crash out on the sofas and a mattress in the living room.

 

Sometime in the middle of the night Isak wakes and he pulls out his phone. He sends one short message, which he knows will go unanswered but he still sends it.

_I miss you so much.  
_

And then after some tossing and turning he falls back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated x


	9. Wednesday 25 October 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday 25 October 2017  
> Isak is in his third year at Nissen and living back at the Kollektivet when he gets a surprise visitor.

**Wednesday 25 October 2017  
**

**16:53  
**

“No, Sana. It can’t be that. You’re wrong,” says Isak. He and Sana are sitting at the desk in his room in the kollektivet working on their biology homework. He’d moved back into the kollektivet just over a month ago when Linn had decided to move back with her parents for a bit. It had been good timing with Even moving to London for university they’d given up their little studio apartment. Isak was happy to be back in a familiar environment while he adjusted to life without Even by his side constantly. He actually liked that he was in a different bedroom this time, even if he now shared a wall with Eskild’s room, as there were less reminders about the lack of Even. 

“Isak, you’re the one that is wrong,” Sana says exasperatedly, being cut off by the buzzer. 

“Eskild!” calls out Isak. “Can you get that?” 

“Sure, baby jesus. I’m just here to be your personal slave,” says Eskild loudly as he passes the room on his way to the front door. 

Isak and Sana get back into their debate over one of the answers when a familiar deep voice says from the doorway, “Good to see some things don’t change and you two are still bickering over biology.” 

Isak practically falls over in his eagerness to get out of his chair and across the room, then he throws himself at the taller man, causing Sana and Eskild, who was loitering in the doorway, to laugh loudly. “Even!” 

Even wraps his arms around his boyfriend and smiles as Isak clings to him, as if he is really checking Even is there. “Hi, baby,” and then he adds, “Hello Sana, thanks for helping.” 

At that Isak drops his embrace and turns around to look at his friend as she packs up her stuff. “You knew he was coming?!” 

Sana gives one of her patented dimpled grins as she stands and slings her bag over her shoulder. “Well, someone had to make sure you’d be home. So now I’m going to go home and leave you guys to it.” 

As she passes him, Isak gives her a quick hug and whispers, “Thanks Sanasol.” 

“Come on Eskild, I think we should leave these two to catch up,” says Sana with a little wink in the direction of Isak and Even. 

Isak glances at Eskild and gives him a bit of a puppy dog look. 

“Fine!” says Eskild. “Only because you’ve been so mopey and now you’re smiling.” 

“I have not!” exclaims Isak, with a blush creeping over his cheeks.

 

Once Sana and Eskild have left, Even closes the bedroom door behind himself and grins at Isak, who still looks mystified as to why his boyfriend is standing in front of him but none the less moves into another embrace and what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but didn’t end up being that. 

“What? How? Why? Don’t you have classes?!” splutters Isak after they break apart. 

“You didn’t think I’d miss our anniversary weekend, did you?” says Even with a big crinkly eyed smile. 

“Eveeeeen,” whines Isak. “Our anniversary isn’t for like a month.” 

Even shakes his head. “On Monday it will be a year since I kissed you for the first time…” 

“God you’re a hopeless romantic. That maybe so but Sonja was still sort of in the picture then…” Isak trails off, this isn’t the first time they’ve had this discussion. It happened in April as well at the six-month mark, when Isak again tried to rationalise with Even that their anniversary was actually November 25th. 

Even grins. “You love that I am, because you didn’t think you’d see me anytime soon and now you can because I am a hopeless romantic as you put it.” 

Isak sighs and rolls his eyes fondly, Even leans down and connects their lips once again. Isak eagerly returns the kiss wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pressing close, just wanting to remind himself how good it felt to be with Even after seven weeks apart. They’d both coped better than he thought they would considering how quickly their lives had become so entwined. 

When they finally pull apart from the kiss, Isak looks up at Even and smiles. “So how long do I get you?”

“Until Tuesday, then I promised Mamma I’d stay with them for one night before I go back to London.” 

“Mmm, sounds fair,” says Isak, feeling more than a little love drunk from Even’s presence already. 

“Yeah?” says Even glancing at Isak, smiling at his expression. “Even if I also promised we’d both go to Sunday lunch as well…” 

Isak smirks a little. “Yeah, I can deal with that because it means your Mamma’s cooking.” 

Even huffs at that. “Is mine not good enough for you?” 

“You’re plenty good enough for me, baby,” says Isak looking up at his boyfriend as he slips his hands underneath Even’s clothes to stroke his back. 

“God, I’ve missed you,” whispers Even. 

“Me too,” mumbles Isak as he starts to walk them back towards his bed. “Now, to take advantage of an empty house…” 

“Ever the romantic,” Even says with a laugh. 

“Shut up. I’m 18 for fuck’s sake and I haven’t seen my boyfriend in weeks,” whines Isak as they fall onto the bed in a happy tangle of limbs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, subscribing, leaving kudos... every little bit helps me get the words out of my head and onto the screen. So thank you!


	10. Tuesday 11 July 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday 11 July 2017 - With Even finally graduating high school his attention turns to the next step... university and where he will decide to go.

**Tuesday 11 July 2017**

**13:31**

Isak unlocks the front door and lets himself into his and Even’s apartment. He toes off his shoes and wanders into the main room, frowning slightly as Even practically slams his laptop shut.

“Hi baby,” says Isak as he comes over to give his boyfriend a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey. Good catch up with Jonas?” asks Even, leaning into the hug.

Isak nods and moves to sit in the chair opposite Even. “Yeah. He’s on cloud nine at the moment, absolutely crowing about being back together with Eva and suggesting we go on a double date sometime,” says Isak, pulling a face at the end.

Even laughs. “You don’t want to go on a double date?”

“Wouldn’t it be weird?” asks Isak.

“No? Not if you don’t make it weird,” says Even.

“You’d be okay with going out with two of my best friends?”

“Yes, besides I bet they have the best stories about you,” says Even with a sly grin.

Isak hides his face, thinking of Eva and Jonas ganging up on him in front of Even. “Then, I’m definitely saying no.”

“Issy, I think it’d be good fun. Besides Jonas has already told me most of the good ones.”

Isak groans deeply then changes the subject and asks, “What were you doing just then?”

Even glances down at the closed laptop and says softly, “Pros and cons lists for my university choice.”

“Ah,” says Isak neutrally. “Is there a leading contender?”

Even nods.

“But it’s not in Oslo,” states Isak, having got really good at reading his boyfriend.

“No, it’s not in Oslo… it’s not even in Norway,” Even says really softly.

“Oh... you going to show me?”

Even opens his laptop and scrolls to the top of his document and turns the machine around.

Isak starts scrolling through the document, not really paying attention to the names of the universities just where they were situated. Oslo, Lillehammer, Copenhagen, Paris, London, Los Angeles, and Sydney. Then he took a closer look at the pros and cons lists. He had told Even when he was applying that he wasn’t to take their relationship into account too much, which was a massively difficult thing to say considering their relationship felt absolutely life altering to Isak but he didn’t want to alter Even’s life dream. Although looking at the lists he notices that the schools in LA and Sydney both had one con written in all caps _‘too far from support network’_ and he knew that he was a big part of that. He can feel Even studying his reactions.

“London or Copenhagen?” asks Isak eventually, looking up at Even.

“Well, London has offered me a place. Copenhagen hasn’t, so at the moment it is looking like London,” explains Even.

“London,” says Isak, trying the thought out.

Even nods nervously. “The flight is only about two hours…”

“Is it a good course?” asks Isak with a slight smile as he glances back down at the list under London.

“Very good. I’ve been emailing to a couple of current students and graduates and they are saying so many good things,” says Even.

“And if Copenhagen does offer you a place?” asks Isak, playing devil’s advocate.

“I think I’m still going to pick London.”

Isak gets up out of his chair and comes over to Even, sliding onto his lap sideways and sliding his arms around his neck as Even embraces him too. “Then we’ll figure things out. I’m not getting in the way of your dream.”

“You’re not getting in the way Isak. You never have and you never will,” Even say fervently.

“Then do it, pick London,” says Isak with a certainty he didn’t quite feel yet.

Even looks up at him in wonder, “Have I told you I love you today?” Isak can feel the blush creeping over his cheeks.

“Yes, but I’m happy to be reminded,” Isak says with a smirk.

Even kisses Isak’s cheek wetly. “I love you so fucking much.”

Isak ducks his head to wipe off the wetness left by the kiss and practically giggles. “I love you too.”

Isak settles against Even, knowing he has said the right things but also knowing that Even moving to London wouldn’t be easy on either of them but they’ve rarely done easy anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, subscribing, leaving kudos... every little bit helps me get the words out of my head and onto the screen. So thank you so much!


	11. Monday 13 May 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday 13 May 2019 - Jonas and Isak have a heart to heart.

**Monday 13 May 2019**

**20:02**

It was just over two weeks since Even had returned to London and surprisingly enough to his friends, Isak was letting them help him out. With a roster of sorts, he managed to get some time off every day but Sunday. Monday was Jonas, Tuesday was Eskild, Wednesday was a local nurse that his father had agreed to pay for, Thursday was Eva, Friday was Sana and then Saturday Even’s mother would come in and cook and clean for the week while keeping an eye on Marianne for Isak while he slept. Sunday were just him and his mamma and each week he could see her fading, each week her deterioration was more and more noticeable. She spent most of her time in her room now, alternating between the bed and the armchair. She still had some good days but they were becoming fewer.

The whole situation was wearing on Isak but he always tried to keep that from his mamma as best he could because she’d tried to talk him out of being her carer. But when she was adamant that she didn’t want to die in a hospital, Isak had to do it. He knew that deep down part of why he said yes was guilt from leaving her alone when he was 15, even though she had told him numerous times since that it had been for the best as it should not have been his responsibility to look after her in that state, especially at that age. So now he did all he could to help her.

True to his word Isak kept Even in the loop and to Isak’s shock Even would also call him every couple of nights and they’d talk about all sorts of things. Even’s flat mate’s latest drama, his classes especially his scriptwriting one with his very flighty professor who goes off on the most bizarre tangents that have Isak losing his breath from laughter, explaining his final assignments for the year. Isak would tell Even all the latest Squad drama that each member would tell him about when they visited, Eskild’s latest obsession or conquest and of course how Mari was doing.

Jonas was just clearing up after their dinner when Isak’s phone pinged with a message form Even asking when would be a good time to call tonight.

“Even?” asked Jonas somewhat flatly.

Isak nodded as he sent off a quick reply saying in an hour or so. “Asking when he can call tonight.”

Jonas bites his lip as he turns to look at his best friend. “Issy, I know I’m part of the reason he came back into your life but are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Isak looks at Jonas and decides on total honesty. “I have no fucking clue. Part of me thinks I’m just going to end up hurt again but a bigger part of me thinks that he really does want to make amends and that with some work we could be good again.”

“As a couple?” asks Jonas as he sits back in the chair opposite.

Isak shrugs. “Maybe, maybe just as friends… although when I think about that I wonder if I’d be able to cope, especially if he started to date someone else. But some of the things he said when he was here makes me think he wants to get back together.”

“Are you sure he’s not playing you? Like stringing you along.”

“What? No, definitely not. I mean, why would he keep calling and checking up then?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to see you get hurt again, the last few months… well it hasn’t been easy to watch,” admits Jonas softly.

“I know. It hasn’t exactly been easy to live either. First getting dumped by the guy I thought I’d possibly spend the rest of my life with and then Mamma’s diagnosis and now her fast deterioration. It’s been a shitfest, so don’t I deserve something to start going my way again?”

“Of course, but is Even really it?”

Isak nods. “I think he is. Like I’m not pinning all my hopes on him or anything but I feel I have to at least give him a chance. Second chances sometimes work, right?” asks Isak with a wink.

Jonas laughs deeply then admits, “Yeah, sometimes people deserve second chances.”

“Like he hasn’t really done anything really wrong recently…”

Jonas raises one of his eyebrows. “But he did something?”

Isak bites his lips. “He confused me a bit with what he said just before he went back to London.”

Jonas sighs deeply. “Mixed signals again?”

“A bit. I mean he said he did the wrong thing about us, but that I have more than enough to think about for now and that we’ll talk more about it when he comes back to Oslo for the summer. And the day he left he kind of kissed me… well on the cheek, twice.”

“Jesus,” mumbles Jonas.

Isak shrugs and smiles a little. “Welcome to my life.”

“So… do you just avoid the elephant in the room when he calls?” asks Jonas.

“Kind of, I guess. But he’ll be back in a few weeks so I guess I just go with it? I mean Mamma really is getting worse so what Even and I are or aren’t is not an important thing right now. I’m trying to get Pappa to pay for the nurse to do more hours and that is enough of a battle.”

Jonas sighs. “Is he still being a dickhead about that?”

Isak nods and slumps in his seat. “Says he needs to think about Helene and the baby and their future. I have one other option but I don’t know if I can say yes to it…”

“Oh?”

“Even’s parents. Lise offered to lend me some money to help with getting a live-in nurse.”

“Wow,” Jonas says with genuine surprise.

“I know, I already feel so indebted to them. But she can see how much I’m struggling I guess. It’s so ridiculous that they’ve been more of a family to me in the last few years than my own father.”

“Do it,” says Jonas fiercely.

“Really?” asks Isak.

“Do it for yourself and Mari. I’m sure it’ll mean she’ll be more comfortable which will make it a bit easier on both of you.”

“I don’t know. You don’t think it’s too much?”

“It is a lot… but Issy, you’re falling apart and I think you need to say yes to any help you can get and fuck if it makes your father feel guilty that he said he couldn’t help then I think that’s even better.”

Isak smiles ever so slightly. “I’ll ask Lise and Thomas around tomorrow to talk to them.”

“Yes, I’m glad. You need to look after yourself too, remember,” says Jonas gently.

Isak shrugs. “It’s all about Mamma for now.”

Jonas gets up out of his chair and pulls Isak up into a hug, which Isak immediately slumps into tiredly. “You’re just as important to some of us, don’t you forget that,” he says right against Isak’s cheek.

Isak nods and wraps his arms around his best friend. “I know.”

“Good,” says Jonas as he pulls back from the hug and smiles at him.

In that moment Isak is incredibly thankful for his entire support network but especially his best friend. He doubted he would be coping with everything that had happened in the last six months or so without all their help. But he was as usual particularly thankful for Jonas who continued to stand by him time and time again, his best friend who had been by his side for so much of his life.

“Thanks Jonas,” says Isak a little shakily.

“You’ll be okay, Issy. Tell me how tomorrow goes,” says Jonas gently.

“I will. Night Jonas.”

“Night,” says Jonas before he slips out the front door with a wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, subscribing, leaving kudos... every little bit helps me get the words out of my head and onto the screen. So thank you so much!


	12. Sunday 29 October 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday 29 October 2017  
> Isak and Even spend Sunday lunch with the Bech Næsheim's during Even's first visit back since moving to London for University.

**Sunday 29 October 2017**

**11:11**

“Come on, baby,” says Even nuzzling Isak’s jaw. “We really need to get moving and leave.”

“Mergh,” is Isak’s only response, with no visible movement under the covers.

Even smiles, sitting fully dressed on the edge of the bed. “Mamma said she was serving a roast for lunch.”

Isak perks up at that.

Even laughs, reaches over to smooth Isak’s unruly curls, and then adds, “And then for dessert she mentioned apple and strawberry pie.”

Finally, Isak sits up and rubs his eyes to try and wake himself up more.

“You’re so predictable. I mention Mamma’s cooking and that finally gets you moving,” says Even with a smile.

“So, it’s good and I haven’t been to theirs since you moved,” says Isak as he gets out of bed and wraps a towel around his waist to cover his nakedness before heading to the bathroom.

Before he leaves the room Even pipes up, “You know they’d love to have you around even when I am back in London…”

Isak shrugs and says, “Maybe.” Then leaves the room to shower.      

Once in the shower, Isak contemplates how fortunate he is, if you’d asked him 18 months ago where he’d be, he wouldn’t have even been able to imagine his current situation. He’d gone from being a closet case and teenage runaway living in the kollektivet basement to now: approaching his one-year anniversary with the man of his dreams, plus coping reasonably well with said relationship now being long distance.

He is startled out of his reverie with a knock on the bathroom door. “Hurry up, baby.”

He quickly rinses off then wraps the towel back around his waist and heads back to his bedroom to get dressed. Asking Even which shirt he should wear and laughing as Even said not the navy one as it made him just want to take it back off him again. Once he is finally dressed Even starts to hurry them out the door.

“Okay, okay, we’re on our way,” Isak says with a laugh as he closes the front door behind them and they head down the stairs.

 

Almost as soon as they’ve kicked off their shoes after Even lets them into his parents’ place Isak is wrapped up in a big, bear hug by Thomas and after he is released he is caught in a tight hug by Lise.

“Fine, just ignore your first born,” jokes Even, looking at the scene playing out in front of him too fondly to really mean it.

“Pfft, we saw you a few days ago but we haven’t seen Isak in ages,” teases Lise, still with an arm slung over Isak’s shoulder. “Come sit down, tell me about school and being back at the kollektivet,” she adds to Isak as she steers them into the living room.

Isak glances over his other shoulder at Even and can’t help but smile at his expression, although he is fairly certain there is pink stain of embarrassment sitting on his own cheeks from the attention.

From the very first time he met Even’s parents last December he was welcomed and before long he felt completely included. It all happened a lot quicker than he expected considering his and Even’s inauspicious start and their beginning meaning the end of Even’s long-term relationship with Sonja. But he happily sits down beside Lise and tells her about third year and living with Eskild and Noora. Lise was a primary school teacher and had started teaching at his old school in January, which made him feel awkward especially when he realised a few of his old teachers were also still working there and even more so when she mentioned there were a couple of old photos of him still around the school. Something he had promised her not to tell Even, which as far as he knew she had followed because he doubted Even would be able to resist telling him he’d seen them.

He glances over at Even occasionally and sees him having an animated discussion with his father on the other side of the room so he continues to chat away with Lise, his happiness only momentarily slipping when she asks about his own Mamma and how she is. He explains that things are difficult at the moment that although she had finally accepted help and was receiving some in-patient care, the doctors were still trying to find the right mix of medications. Lise reaches over and squeezes his hand and says he is doing all the right things with a gentle smile. She excuses herself to finish getting lunch just as Even sits down on his other side and slides his arm over his shoulder.

“Okay, baby?” he asks softly, clearly noticing Isak’s change in mood.

Isak nods. “We were just talking about Mamma.”

Even pulls him closer, Isak leans into the embrace, now comfortable showing affection in this situation.

“It’s fine, I’m fine. It’s just difficult.”

Even kisses his temple lightly. “I know. Do you want to visit Mari tomorrow or Tuesday after school?”

“Yeah that’d be good, I’ll call and see if it works. I didn’t get to see her for her birthday earlier in the week,” says Isak quietly. 

Even squeezes him slightly. “Oh baby, call tomorrow.”

 

“Lunch is served, boys,” calls Thomas from the dining room. 

Even stands first and holds a hand out to help Isak to his feet and keeps a hold of his hand as he leads him to the table. Both boys sit on one side of the table and Even’s parents settle down opposite them. 

Everyone starts to eat the meal and Isak tries to hold in his sound of enjoyment but clearly, he fails. 

“Good?” asks Lise with a grin. 

“So good,” Isak replies once he has swallowed. 

“You know you are welcome to come around anytime for a meal? You don’t have to wait for Even to return from London,” says Thomas. 

Isak blushes faintly and nods while Even smiles smugly and says, “I told you so.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” mumbles Isak, although he was privately very happy by the response. 

The good food and good conversation makes the meal progress quickly and companionably. Isak loves being in this sort of family environment, it was something he’d rarely had at home even when he was much younger. In the past, he’d mostly only experienced it when he spent time with Jonas and his family but even then, he felt he was on the fringe somewhat whereas with the Bech Næsheim family he felt he was part of it not a visitor. 

It was clear that Even got his warm and caring nature from both of his parents but especially his mother. The artistic abilities were also from her but the height and incredibly blue eyes were all his father. Thomas worked at UiO as a lecturer and researcher in the education sector, but before going into academics he was a VGS biology teacher, which sometimes made Lise and Even have to tell him and Isak to shut up or move their discussion elsewhere so as not to bore them. Though Isak had caught Even smiling dopily at the interactions on multiple occasions, so he didn’t take the protests to heart too much. 

After lunch and an afternoon of board games that got way too competitive at times the boys slowly made their way back to the kollektivet with left overs that would feed Isak for days. Once back they commandeered the television to watch a couple of movies, with Isak getting them cheese toast later as both were too full for a proper meal. Eventually, they move to Isak’s room and curl up on his bed then fall asleep in a tangle of limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay in updating this fic... life (and uni) happened. I am definitely still hoping to continue this as I do have a clear storyline but I can't promise the updates will be as regular as before. 
> 
> Once again though, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for sticking with me all kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions make me want to to write more words faster.


	13. Wednesday 15 May 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday 15 May 2019 - Isak sits down to dinner with Even's parents and asks for some much needed help.

**Wednesday 15 May 2019**

**18:23**

Isak was nervously pacing around the living room waiting for Lise and Thomas to arrive. He’d just said good night to Nina, the nurse who came in on Wednesdays to look after his mother, after chatting to her about the possibility of increasing her days if all went well tonight. She’d eagerly agreed to it and wished him all the best with the discussion.

His phone pinged with an incoming message quickly followed by another.

Jonas: _Good luck tonight and remember if they can’t help Mamma said she’d try to help out anyway she can. And then if that doesn’t work, tell your drittsekk of a pappa that you had lots of people offer to help while he did basically nothing._

Eva: _Keep calm tonight and you know Lise just wants to help you. Tell us how it goes. x_

Isak quickly reads the messages and smiles a little, knowing he is so lucky to have friends like the ones he does. He hopes Even’s parents will help him out, not wanting to have to rely on the Vasquez family who still have two children at home.

Moments later the doorbell rings and Isak takes a deep breath as he opens it and welcomes the couple, who he had thought would become his in-laws inside his childhood home, it was only the second time they’d both visited. The first had been last summer after his high school graduation when his mamma had suggested he invite Even and his parents around for a meal and it had been one of the best nights, everyone had got along perfectly. Lise and Marianne clicked immediately and were quick to tease Isak and Even at any chance, although Isak could remember feeling his mamma watching him chat to Thomas about all things science with a bittersweet smile.

“Hello Thomas, Lise. Come on in,” says Isak as he waves them into the living room. “Would you like anything to drink?”

Lise hands over a bottle of red wine, “Just a glass of this for me, honey.”

“A beer if you have it,” says Thomas.

“Definitely. Sit down and I’ll get the drinks.” Isak disappears into the kitchen and sorts the drinks out while checking on the dinner Nina had helped him organise.

He hands Lise a glass of wine and Thomas a beer while sticking to water himself, wanting to have a clear head for this conversation.

“Dinner will be ready soon,” says Isak with a smile.

“You know I could’ve cooked,” says Lise gently.

Isak shakes his head. “It was fine. Nina, Mamma’s nurse actually helped me out a bit.” At that the oven timer goes off and Isak asks the couple to move to the dining table while he serves up.

Isak plates up the lasagne and brings the plates through along with a salad, the bottle of wine for Lise and another glass for Thomas.

As they start to eat, Isak blushes slightly as Lise complements him on the meal. “It’s your recipe, Even taught me it.”

Thomas laughs, “I thought it tasted familiar but knowing him I think there are a few extra herbs and spices in it.”

“There might be, but I’m sworn to secrecy apparently,” says Isak with a wink. Internally he was so thankful for how comfortable this was, it was going to make asking them for help that much easier.

After they finish eating and are sitting at the dining table chatting Isak finally brings up the big question.

“Uhm, Lise I know you mentioned this in passing but I’ve thought about it more and after trying in vain to get Pappa to help out more…,” Isak pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing, “I was hoping I could still take up your offer of some money to help with Mamma’s care, like get a live-in nurse.”

He sees the look exchanged between Lise and Thomas and deflates.

“I promise to pay back everything, I just want to do my best for her. I haven’t always done what is right for her but she doesn’t want to die in a hospital and I want to honour that wish,” he blurts out, trying not to cry.

Lise immediately moves out of her chair and pulls Isak up into a tight hug and it’s then that the tears do start. She is almost as tall as him and he leans into it gratefully. “Of course, we’ll help any way we can. Let’s move to the living room.”

Lise guides Isak to sit next to her on the sofa, she rubs his back as he starts to calm down.

“Sorry,” he says on a hiccup.

“No need,” says Thomas from his position in the armchair.

“It’s been a rough week. First, Pappa said he wouldn’t help more even though Mamma is getting much worse. Secondly, Mamma had a check-up yesterday and it was bad…” trails off Isak.

“How bad?” asks Lise softly.

Isak shivers and mumbles, “Maybe a month.”

Lise pulls Isak back into her side and glances over at her husband over his head. “I’m going to take tomorrow off work and we’ll get this nurse thing sorted. Who helps you on Thursdays?”

“Eva,” murmurs Isak.

“Good, she can look after Mari while you and I sort things out.”

Isak pulls back and wipes his eyes before calmly saying, “I’ll pay you back… Mamma is willing the house to me and I intend on selling it… too many bad memories.”

“We’ll work all that out later. Let’s get you and Mari looked after first, okay?” says Thomas, ever the rational one.

Isak nods. “Thank you so much. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without this help.”

“Well now you won’t have to find out,” says Lise with a kind smile. “How about we let you sleep and I’ll be back tomorrow morning to help?”

“Sure and thanks again,” says Isak as he rises for from the sofa to lead the couple out the door, giving each of them a thankful hug. Lise drops a kiss on his forehead and tells him to look after himself then he watches them to their car before closing the door and sinking down against it.

He pulls out his phone and sends a message to Jonas and Eva.

_They’re going to help. Lise is going to come around tomorrow and help me sort it out. Eva, you still good to help with Mamma so Lise and I can get things moving with the nursing?_

He receives a short reply from Eva.

_Told you so. I’ll be there. Sleep well Issy x_

Eventually he pulls himself up from his position against the front door and goes to check on his mamma, who is thankfully still asleep thanks to the pain medication. The doctor warned him that she will now be either sleeping or fairly unresponsive due to the level of painkillers but that it meant that she’d be a comfortable as they could make her.

His last message of the night was a difficult one to compose, but he just couldn’t face talking about it all with Even. He was too exhausted, both emotionally and physically for an actual conversation.

_So yesterday the doctor told me Mamma probably has less than a month. So tonight, I asked your parents to help pay for a live-in nurse for Mamma and they said yes. I’m sorry if it makes things awkward… but I’ve run out of options after Pappa said no. I’ve promised to pay everything back. Thank you for coming back into my life, even if I kicked and screamed about it at first. I hope the last few weeks of uni treat you okay, especially that group project. I’ll talk to you in a day or so… I’m too exhausted right now._

After a quick re-read of the message he hits send before he doubts himself and then he goes and showers. Then he dresses for bed, thinking he’ll sleep better than he had the last few nights. As he settles into bed his phone pings with an incoming message he picks it up up and smiles softly to himself as he reads the short message.

_“Listen to the rhythm. Don't be scared.”  
Mamma told me some of it earlier. Do what you have to._

_Look after yourself and Mari. Tell me when you want to talk._

He immediately recognised the first line for what it was, a quote from Strictly Ballroom another movie directed by Even’s beloved Baz Luhrmann. The actual line was Fran’s Ya Ya (or grandmother) telling Scott to listen to his heartbeat so that he could dance the Paso properly but Even had put his film nerd analytical hat on once and explained to Isak that it held far more meaning than just for the dance, that she was telling Scott to follow his heart and not be scared where it led him. It was one of two lines Even often quoted from the movie, essentially, he was telling Isak to go with it and that he was okay with Isak asking for help from his parents. He knew he was perhaps meant to read a bit more into the message but he didn’t feel up to thinking about that, too much had happened over the last few days. Eventually Isak places his phone back on his bedside table and falls into a deep dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story and I hope you are still enjoying it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make the words flow...


	14. Tuesday 4 June 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday 4 June 2019 - The thing that Isak had been dreading finally happens; he loses his mother for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentioned character death (Marianne).

**Tuesday 4 June 2019**

**5:50**

“Isak?” answers a voice blearily on the other side of the phone call.

“She’s gone. Even, Mamma’s gone,” mumbles Isak softly.

“Oh Isak,” murmurs Even.

“I don’t know w-w-what to do,” stammers Isak.

“Shhh… Is Nina still there? Get her to call my mamma and then Jonas and Eva.”

“Yeah, Nina’s here.”

“Good. And I’ll be there later today,” Even says gently.

“W-w-what?”

“Mamma told me things weren’t looking good so I moved my flight.”

“Uni?” asks Isak, not able to make a full sentence.

“I handed in my final piece yesterday. I was meant to fly in on Saturday anyway…” explains Even softly.

“Ohh,” sighs Isak.

“Isak, you can do this. You’re so strong.”

“I don’t feel like it right now,” murmurs Isak, starting to get worked up again.

“You are,” says Even defiantly. “Call Jonas and my mamma and I’ll see you later.”

“Ok,” mumbles Isak.

“They’ll look after you. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.”

 

**14:14**

Isak is spread out on the sofa with his head on a cushion on Eva’s lap, he’s staring into space while she runs her fingers through his hair. Jonas is at the other end of the sofa, stroking or patting his arm every now and then.

Lise comes in from the kitchen with a cup of tea. “Come on Isak. Sweetheart, you need to drink something.”

Isak shakes his head and buries his face further into the cushion.

“Please drink something, Issy,” says Eva gently.

He shakes his head again.

Then there’s a gentle knock on the door, Lise places the mug on the coffee table and goes to answer it. Isak moves slightly so he can hear the soft conversation happening by the door. He thinks it is between three people, after a moment he works out that the voices belong to Even and both his parents. He briefly thinks Thomas must have picked Even up from the airport while Lise was busy here with him.

He feels Jonas get up from the sofa and move to join the conversation at the door.

“Eva?” asks Isak croakily.

“Yes?” she asks still playing with his hair.

“Don’t let me fall straight back into a relationship with him…” mumbles Isak softly.

“Why not?” she asks looking down at her friend curiously.

“Please, just don’t,” Isak mumbles.

“Okay, Isak but are you sure about that?” Eva questions him.

“I’m not ready, it’s too soon,” whispers Isak.

“Still too much hurt?”

Isak nods and then closes his eyes.

“I don’t know why you don’t want to because I think it’d be good for you… but okay. Whatever you say goes.”

 

He isn’t sure if it is minutes or hours later but Even is sitting on the floor in front of him. His head is still in Eva’s lap, but now it is Even’s fingers in his hair.

“Hi,” murmurs Even.

Isak doesn’t say anything but he does acknowledge Even’s presence with a look.

“Do you think you could drink something for me?” asks Even, exactly the words Isak has said to him many times while helping him through his depressive episodes and bad days.

Isak nods and Even moves to help him sit up next to Eva. Even then hands him a glass of Fanta and Isak takes a few sips before handing it back.

Eva gently squeezes Isak in a side hug then excuses herself, joking that she needs to stretch out after having Isak spread out on her for so long.

Even takes her spot and pulls Isak into his side, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. “Can I do anything?”

Isak shakes his head and just leans into Even’s side.

Lise returns to the living room with a plateful of sandwiches and hands them to Even. “Eat up and see if you can get Isak to eat a bit.”

“Sure, Mamma,” says Even gently. He places the plate on his lap and picks up a sandwich and bites into it and makes a noise of contentment.

“Good?” asks Isak softly, finally saying something to Even.

Even nods.

Isak reaches out and picks up one of the sandwiches before biting into it and hesitantly eating a few mouthfuls.

Even smiles. “Thanks, Isak,” he whispers.

Isak manages to eat half a sandwich and finishes the glass of Fanta as well before leaning back into Even, with his head over Even’s heart. Listening to that familiar thump-thump, helping to keep him in the moment when everything feels so adrift in his mind.

Jonas sits back down on Isak’s other side, patting him lightly on the thigh. “We’re here for you Issy K, anything you need. Just say the word, okay?”

Isak turns to face Jonas and gives him an exhaustion filled half-hearted smile. “Thank you,” he mouths at his best friend.

“Do you think you could sleep for a little bit?” Jonas then asks.

Isak nods once again. Then turns to Even and asks croakily, “Come sit with me until I fall sleep?”

Even nods then the two boys help Isak up and Even guides him to his room.

Jonas joins them a few moments later with a glass of water and a few tablets. “Lise said you should take a couple of these, it’ll help you to get some rest.”

Isak takes the tablets on autopilot then slips under the covers, yawning deeply before closing his eyes. He feels more than sees Even sit next to him and as the bed dips near his feet he figures Jonas has decided to stay as well. It doesn’t take long for him to start drifting off, probably due to the pure exhaustion running through his body but he could still hear the other two boys having a quiet chat.

“You know he’s hardly slept in the last week… and probably only an hour or two over the last couple of days. We couldn’t get him to leave Mari’s side…” Jonas says softly.

Even reaches down and starts to play with Isak’s hair again, knowing it usually soothed him. “I can’t imagine he wanted to, he’d have wanted to be there by her side right until the last moment.”

“He was. She passed near midnight last night,” says Jonas sadly.

“But he didn’t call to tell me until really early this morning,” says Even.

Isak can feel Jonas shift a bit uncomfortably at the end of his bed, probably wondering if he was overstepping with the next thing he was going to say. “Umm… well from what Nina told me earlier… Isak sort of went into shock for a bit, he just stared into space and was totally uncommunicative. Then, the tears started and it took a while to get him to calm down and he was still all over the place when Eva and I got here around 7. So, hopefully his mind and body will let him get some rest now.”

“I nearly came back last week… but I still had one uni project to go and he told me he’d be alright,” murmurs Even.

“You’re here now,” says Jonas softly.

“I guess so, not sure how he really feels about that,” says Even.

“Isak wants you here, even if he fights you on that,” whispers Jonas, patting Even on the leg as he got up to leave the room.

“I hope so,” says Even hopefully. “He looks so young when he’s asleep… free of all the bullshit no nearly-20-year-old should have endured,” Even adds looking down at Isak’s tired face as Jonas stands in the doorway.

“He really does,” says Jonas with a gentle smile before biting his lip then adding, “Please don’t add to that again.”

“I’ll try not to,” promises Even looking over at Jonas.

“Good, keep an eye on him…” Isak hears Jonas say and then sleep takes him under finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't going to be the next chapter but then the words came so here we are... hope you are still reading.
> 
> Kudos and comments make more words flow...


	15. Sunday 31 December 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday 31 December 2017 - New Year's Eve Party shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look an update after only a few days... that's to thank all you wonderful readers for giving this over 100 kudos! Thank you!!

**Sunday 31 December 2017**

**23:59**

“10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!” chorused most of the partygoers, before being drowned out by fireworks going off all around the neighbourhood.

Even had pulled Isak into a deep kiss right on midnight and Isak relished it. It was only his second proper New Year’s kiss but this was the first surrounded by all their friends after they’d elected to skip Eva’s party last year.

Once they finally moved back from their kiss, Isak looked around the party. It was a slightly different crowd to in past years, there was the usual boy and girl squads from Nissen plus a few others from school but there was also Even’s old Bakka friends and of course Eskild, with a surprise appearance from Linn. He could see Jonas and Eva just separating from their own kiss and winked over at his best friends as they turned around to face him.

“Here comes trouble,” teases Isak as Eva approaches leading Jonas by the hand.

Eva just grins and hugs Isak and then Even in turn, while Jonas greets the boys as they all exchange good wishes for the new year. “You call me trouble… pretty sure you two only turned up in the last hour or so,” Eva teases back.

Isak flushes slightly and sidles back into Even’s side while Even says, “We had a dinner with my parents first plus I go back to London on Wednesday.”

Eva looks at them knowingly.

“Don’t say anything Eva!” warns Isak, his cheeks still taking on a reddish tinge.

“I wasn’t going to,” she says holding her hands up to placate him but is smiling none the less. “I’m glad you two have managed a couple of weeks together at least.”

“Me too,” says Even wrapping his arm around Isak’s waist. “I don’t know if I’ll manage to come back for Easter break or not and I know how intense the end of 3rd year can be so Isak probably won’t be able to visit me either so…” he says while giving Isak a little squeeze, “you’ll have to excuse us being a bit wrapped up in each other. But I promise we will have that double date during the summer.”

Isak groans good naturedly. “He just wants more dirt on me from you two.”

Jonas and Eva grin in conspiration with each other. “We’ll think of some good stories for then,” says Jonas then waves bye as he follows Eva away to where Vilde had called out to her.

Even pulls Isak out onto the dancefloor, he follows albeit a bit reluctantly, he was happy enough to dance with Even when there was no audience but he still sometimes resisted in front of others (although Eskild had caught them dancing more than a few times over the last year). But he decided to let go a bit tonight and just let Even do what he wanted, he’d missed his boyfriend a lot in the nearly two months since he’d last seen him and he was more than a bit scared about how they’d now get through until maybe June without seeing each other.

Even must have been able to see the thoughts running through his head because he leaned in close to Isak and whispered in his ear, “I love you so much and we’ll make it work.”

“I love you, too,” Isak sighed softly and tilted his chin up, Even responded by doing what he always did and leant down to kiss him. Isak pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss. He melts against his taller boyfriend as he returned the kiss just as enthusiastically. Eventually they pull apart from each other and just stand looking at each other.

Just then Eva approaches them again, solo this time. “How about some shots, Issy K?”

Isak glances up at Even, who nods at him. “Go on love. I’ll find you later.”

Isak leans up and places a kiss on Even’s cheek then follows a slightly unsteady Eva towards the kitchen where Vilde, Chris, Jonas, Magnus, Mahdi, Eskild and Linn are all waiting for them to join them so they can get started. As Eva and Isak approach the table Eskild starts to pour out the shots of tequila as Linn hands the salt shaker around and Magnus passes around a plate with slices of lime.

Once everyone is ready, Eskild counts them down, “3, 2, 1… lick sip suck!”

Isak groans as he pulls the lime wedge back out of his mouth. “That’s nasty… again?”

Eskild laughs and holds up the bottle of tequila to start pouring seconds, thirds quickly follow for Isak, Eva, Chris, Linn and Eskild.

“One tequila, two tequila, three tequila… floor,” mumbles Eva after her third shot, now leaning heavily on Jonas.

Isak is now wobbling a little too, starting to feel the effects of all the alcohol he had consumed in a very short amount of time. Sana swoops in just as he’s about to tumble onto the floor like Eva had just chanted and steadies him before depositing him onto a chair.

“Sanasol!” exclaims Isak, looking at his friend.

“You’re drunk,” says Sana.

Isak nods then stops because suddenly there are two, no three Sana’s in front of him. “Only a little teensy tiny bit…”

“Sure, and I’m your fairy godmother,” sasses Sana.

“Really?” asks Isak puzzled.

“No, Isak,” she replies gently.

“Yousef, can you find Even? I don’t want to leave Isak alone,” she calls over her shoulder.

“Meanie. I was having fun… do you know Even goes back to London soon? Then I probably won’t see him until June!” whines Isak.

“Jeez, you’re a dramatic drunk,” mumbles Sana.

Isak pouts but then smiles as he soon sees a familiar tall person approaching them. “Even!” exclaims Isak like he hasn’t seen him in months instead of about 30 minutes.

“Having fun, babe?” asks Even with a slight laugh as he stands beside the chair Isak is sitting on and Isak leans against him, wrapping his arms around his waist as well. Even strokes his hair.

“Yes,” mumbles Isak.

“He was doing tequila shots with Eskild and the others,” explains Sana.

Even shakes his head. “Oh baby, you are going to regret that in the morning,” he says down at Isak.

“I love you,” slurs Isak as he looks up at his boyfriend.

“I love you too.”

At that Sana wandered away muttering about too much sappiness for her tolerance levels.

“Last New Year’s… did you think we’d be here?” asked Even.

“Together?” asks Isak looking up at Even.

Even nods.

Isak smiles softly. “I wasn’t sure but fuck I hoped so.”

“You’re my rock, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Me either,” says Isak in reply.

Even smiles that stupidly big smile where his eyes almost disappear and Isak basically falls for his boyfriend all over again, then literally nearly falls off his chair as he moves to stand so he can kiss him. Even rescues and pulls him to stand at his side, arm looped around Isak’s waist.

“Is it time we got you back home, Issy?” asks Even.

“No… Yes… Maybe?” mutters Isak.

“Very decisive there, baby.”

“Home does sound good, especially with you there,” Isak says slowly.

“Okay. Let me get our coats and some water for you then we can go,” says Even gently as he sits Isak back down and asks Noora, who is standing a few meters away to keep an eye on Isak.  


Even returns with their jackets and helps Isak into at least one more layer before opening a bottle of water and putting it in his boyfriend’s hand and tells him to drink. Isak obediently drinks the water while Even layers up as well.

Isak loudly wishes everyone happy new year all over again as Even escorts him out of the house and towards his mother’s car which he borrowed. He gently helps Isak into the car.

On the way when they are pulled up at some traffic lights Isak surprises the hell out of Even as he suddenly mumbles out of the blue, “I think I’m going to marry you one day.” Then he promptly passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments honestly do make the words flow!


	16. Tuesday 11 June 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday 11 June 2019 - Marianne's funeral and Even has a surprise for Isak.

**Tuesday 11 June 2019**

**11:11**

“Grace to you and peace from God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ. We are gathered here to remember Marianne Valtersen,” the priest began before rattling off some of the details of Marianne’s life before he then asked Isak to come forward.

Isak shivers then takes a deep steadying breath before he moves to stand to deliver the eulogy. His mother requested that he be the one to give it and so he was determined to do this one thing for his Mamma.

“Whilst she was Mrs Valtersen, Marianne or Mari to most of you, she was my Mamma and while we had our rough patches, some of which were very rough but she was the strongest person I’ve ever known. She had her demons nevertheless underneath all that she was one of the most caring and loving human beings. One of my earliest memories is of her reading to me, I especially remember the Ugly Duckling. I never knew if it was because it was one of her favourites or if I asked her to read it to me a lot but it has always stuck with me. For those of you that don’t remember the story, I’ll catch you up,” here he manages a small smile before going on. “It begins with a mother duck’s eggs hatching and one of them was not quite like the others. He eventually leaves and each time he thinks he has found his place he has to leave for whatever reason. Until he is fully grown and he joins a flock of swans, he thinks he’ll be once again rejected but instead upon looking at his reflection in the water he discovers that he is also a swan. It finishes with the flock taking to the air with him and he realises he has found his new family,” says Isak, much more steadily than he thought he’d be able to, but yet he knew the hardest bit was to come.

“Whether she knew it or not when I was young, the story reflected our relationship except in this one the swan went back to the mamma duck and they fixed what they could and the swan was ever thankful for her support, compassion and acceptance but most of all her… love. I miss you so much Mamma,” he finishes the last sentence with a tremble in his voice.

Isak wobbles his way back to the front pew with his father on one side of him and Jonas on the other, he can feel Eva reach over from beside his best friend and squeeze his hand which Jonas had grabbed the second he had sat back down. He feels Even and Eskild each reach over from the pew behind him and squeeze a shoulder.

“That was perfect, Issy,” Jonas whispered.

With the eulogy done Isak lets out the tears that he’d held back with a herculean effort and dabs at his eyes with a tissue trying to stem the flow as the priest continued the service. He tries to concentrate but even a week on he is finding it hard to focus on anything. He has no idea how much time has passed as he tunes back in but as he begins to recognise the Lord’s Prayer he knows he has missed most of the service.

The next bit was yet another blur to Isak and he next found himself standing by his mother’s grave with Jonas and Eva each holding one of his hands so he couldn’t wipe his tears away, which were steadily making their way down his cheeks. The casket was lowered slowly into the ground and then the priest was talking and laying earth on top of the casket.

“The Lord bless you and keep you.

The Lord make his face shine upon you and be gracious to you.

The Lord lift up his countenance upon you and give you peace,” says the priest finally while turned towards the mourners gathered around.

**15:15**

Isak finally feels like he can breathe somewhat easier, most of the mourners had finally left the house leaving Even and his parents along with his own father. The last to leave was the Nissen crew and Eskild and they’d told him to call if he needed anything at all at any time. Each and every one of them had hugged him on their way out. Eskild had given him an especially tight hug before he left and told him he’d done a wonderful job with the eulogy.

“Thomas, Lise and Even, thank you for all you have done but I think Isak and I need to be alone now,” says Terje a short while later.

Isak isn’t sure if his eyes give away his feelings about being left alone with his father or what but he exchanges a look with Lise.

“Terje, if it’s okay with both of you I’d like to help clean up a bit more. Isak has had more than enough to deal with over the last few months,” says Lise softly, gently squeezing Isak’s forearm at the same time.

Isak could see his father struggling with a polite way to turn down the help and so he just nodded.

“Fantastic. I’ll do the washing up if you and Thomas could bring things through and the boys can dry and put away,” she says with a smile.

So that’s how several moments later Isak finds himself sitting on a chair in the kitchen telling Even where to put things away if he didn’t know where it belonged, while they also put away the hired crockery and glassware. Soon the pile began to shrink and Lise gently told Even to help Isak to bed before he passed out.

Isak numbly leant on Even as he escorted him to his room. He sat Isak down on the edge of his bed and pulled out a pair tracksuit pants and a hoodie for Isak.

“Get changed, babe,” whispers Even before he took the nearly empty water glass from the nightstand and left the room.

Isak changed and slipped under the covers, unsure if he’d be able to sleep or if he just needed to lie down. Sometime later Even returns with a full water glass, which he places back on the nightstand. He also had changed out of his suit and into more comfortable clothing.

“Mamma and Pappa have gone but they told your father that maybe he should leave talking for another day,” says Even as he awkwardly stands in the middle of the room.

“Thank you,” croaks Isak.

“Want me to stay? Or call Jonas or Eva back?” Even asks gently.

Isak has an internal debate over whether to say yes or not, he’d only spent one night without at least one of the three with him since his mother’s death and that was the first one. He didn’t think he was ready to be alone yet. “Stay.”

Even nods. He moves to lie on top of the covers beside Isak, reaching out to stroke Isak’s hair. “You did a great job with eulogy today, Issy. It was a wonderful memory and story to talk about. You never told me about loving The Ugly Duckling so much.”

“I’d actually forgotten about it too… but then I was struggling to write anything and was staring at my bookshelf when I saw the Hans Christian Andersen book on my shelf. I picked it up and it basically opened onto the story and then the memories came flooding back as I read it. Then it seemed kind of apt for Mamma and me,” murmurs Isak quietly.

At that Even gets up and looks for the book on the shelf and returns to sit beside Isak. He leans against the headboard and just lets the book open where it wants and sure enough it was at the beginning of the story.

“Read it to me?” asks Isak, with a slight blush.

“Of course,” says Even and he settles back before beginning to read.

Isak listens to Even’s steady voice telling him the story of the duck that was in fact a swan and somewhere near the end he drifts off to sleep.

 

**20:23**

Isak drowsily stirs and notices that he is alone in his bed, though he thinks he can hear talking downstairs. It sounds like more of an argument really, at first, he only recognises his father’s voice, giving him a flashback to many other nights like these when he was younger. It’s only after a little while that he realises the second voice is Even’s, and he’s raising his voice, something he rarely does without cause. Not wanting to deal with it he looks around the room and see that his desk chair is set right beside his bed, with Even’s open laptop sitting on it with headphones and a scribbled note saying, “ _hit play, xx.”_

Isak pulls himself up to sit and moves the computer onto his lap, slips the headphones over his ears and hits play. He gasps as he recognises his mother straight away, from the looks of her it was back around Easter time when Even had visited.

“Hi Isak, sweetie. I don’t know if this is a good idea or not… but I’ve asked Even to film a few things so that you can never forget that your Mamma loved you always,” she says, choking on her words a little bit.

First, there’s a few anecdotes and photos from when he was young; his first bike, his first day of school, his first and very best friend (Jonas). He could tell some were filmed together others were on their own and some days she looked better than others, sometimes Even prompted her to talk and others the words would just kept flowing.

Then, he reaches a segment where she takes in a deep breath and picks up a photo of Isak from his 15th birthday. She holds it up to the camera and Even focuses the image of Isak blowing out the candles on his cake, Jonas by his side grinning. “I remember this little boy so well, he was so open and happy trailing about after Jonas. He’d get himself into trouble sometimes… he sought refuge with Jonas when things were tough at home but he always came back and tried to help out where he could, especially me.”

The next photo is of Jonas, Eva and Isak a few days before they started Nissen, all three of them smiling but Isak’s wasn’t as bright as the one from just over a year before. “Then, things really started to fall apart… I am so sorry. You tried your hardest and we, that is Pappa and I failed you, both of us in different ways. Whenever I think back to when Terje left you alone with me, I’m s-ssorry Isak that never should have happened,” she says starting to cry and off screen Even hands her box of tissues and asks if she wants to stop and she shakes her head. As on-screen Mari wipes her eyes Isak has to wipe his own tears away with his hands and he pauses the video for a moment to take a few deep breaths.

He starts it again and Mari gathers herself together and begins to talk again, “I don’t blame you for leaving and I never have either. I am eternally grateful that Eskild found you that night, please tell him thank you again. I know that didn’t make everything all better right away but I know that things gradually did as you began to open yourself up again. As you developed more friendships and rekindled old ones… plus meeting someone who flipped your world completely upside down,” Mari said glancing off screen with a slight smile.

“My little open and happy boy slowly but surely was happy with himself and his life again… Just like in the Ugly Duckling, you were pushed pillar to post while you tried to find your place in life and then you realised you were no ugly duckling but a beautiful swan and just needed to find your new family, and let your family see you for what you were.”

“And here again I am so thankful that unlike in that story it meant you returned to your Mamma and that you helped give me the push I needed to seek a diagnosis and treatment. I wish we could have longer but Isak baby, I am so incredibly proud of you and all that you have achieved so far. One day you will make an unbelievable doctor in whatever field you decide to go into and you will make some man so happy and I just wish I could be there to see all that and more. Your Mamma loves you and always will, please remember that.” And with that she signals at Even to stop filming.

Isak pulls off the headphones and pushes the laptop to the side and starts to really cry, to really let himself feel his loss. This wasn’t quiet crying by any stretch of the imagination and each time he reached up to rub his eyes in an attempt to make the tears stop it just got worse. He cries his heart out, not sure if it was because he was finally coming to terms with his Mamma being gone or what she siad.

“Isak?” whispers a voice softly, holding out a few tissues.

Isak takes the tissues and tries to wipe his tears and blow his nose all at once. He feels the person move the laptop back to safety and sit down next to him and pull him into a gentle hug. Finally, through his tears Isak realises it was Even, of course it was Even.

“Did she really bring up the Ugly Duckling?” is the first thing Isak can think to ask when he gets himself under some sort of control.

Even nods. “Yeah, she did.”

“I didn’t think she’d remember, because we hadn’t read it in a very long time,” mumbles Isak, still shuddering from the crying.

Even strokes Isak’s arm where he has arm looped over his shoulder and pulls him into his side. “Was it too soon to show you that?”

Isak shakes his head. “No, thank you so much for it.”

Even smiles. “It was all Mari’s idea. On her good days while you slept in the afternoons we’d film and on the not so good days we’d just talk.”

“She really took a liking to you… the first time I showed her a photo of you she said she could tell you had a kind soul,” murmurs Isak.

“She loved you very much.”

Isak nods and tries not to cry again as Even hands him the glass of water to drink. Isak drains it.

“Do you want something to eat? I made some pasta earlier.”

Isak nods. “Yes please.”

“I’ll go heat some up for you,” says Even before he climbs off the bed and takes the now empty glass of water with him.

 

When Even returns with a bowl of pasta and more water for Isak, he remembers what else had prompted him to slip the headphones on to watch the video on the laptop earlier. He takes the bowl from Even and waits for him to sit back beside him.

“What were you and Pappa arguing about earlier?” Isak asks softly.

“You heard that?” asks Even, quirking an eyebrow.

Isak nods around a mouthful of pasta.

“He wanted me to leave, he said I was leading you on by being here. I may have said I had more right to be here than him considering the amount of time he’d spent with you and Mari over the last few years. And that I just wanted to support one of my closest friends while he was struggling.”

“You actually said all that to him?” says Isak shocked.

Even nods. “Then I got really mad when he asked if I knew what you were going to do with the house yet.”

Isak nearly drops the bowl. “He actually asked you that?”

“Yeah, I think that is what he wanted to talk to you about this afternoon when Mamma stopped him. Anyway, after our little chat he stormed out saying he had to get back to Drammen and that he’d be back in a few days to talk to you properly.”

“Thank you,” whispers Isak. “I don’t want to deal with him yet. Mamma told me to give him another chance but I really don’t know how well it is going to go.”

“It’s up to you… don’t feel obligated to do anything you don’t want to. He hasn’t exactly showered himself in glory the last few months though…” Even says gently.

“Do you know if he even thanked your parents for their help with the nurse?” Isak asks.

“He did, but it didn’t come over especially genuine to be honest,” Even says frankly.

“Ugh,” groans Isak. “He just makes me so mad.”

Even squeezes him slightly and grins a little. “I know. Don’t think about it tonight.”

“I won’t. Distract me with a movie?” asks Isak. “Nothing that’s going to make me cry though, I’ve done enough of that today.”

Even smiles and pulls him laptop back onto his lap and navigates through a few folders. “How about a crazy comedy with singing and with over a hundred cars getting wrecked?”

“Sounds perfect,” laughs Isak.

Even wriggles to get them more comfortable and starts _The Blues Brothers_ and smiles every time the movie manages to make Isak laugh, which is frequently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story. Every comment, kudos, bookmark and subscription makes the words flow more...


	17. Friday 16 March 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday 16 March 2018 - Isak is thankful for his friends, even when they meddle.

**Friday 16 March 2018  
**

**13:15  
**

“Isak,” hisses Jonas, poking him in the side.

“What?” questions Isak as he flails in his seat.

“You fell asleep… again,” says Jonas as he helps Isak pack up his things.

“Oh… Class is finished?”

“Yeah, bro.”

Isak takes his bag and follows Jonas out of the classroom and towards the canteen. Jonas pushes him towards the tables that most of the extended Nissen crew had taken over while he goes to buy some food, Isak slumps down in to the seat between Sana and Eva.

“Fall asleep in class again?” asks Sana.

Isak simply nods.

“Still not sleeping?” asks Eva softly.

Isak shakes his head, he half smiles as Noora drops a container of food in front of him. “Thank you, Noora.”

“You’re welcome,” says Noora as she drops into another free chair.

“How is Even?” asks Eva, reaching out to squeeze Isak’s arm gently.

“Much the same. His house mate and Even’s parents are all keeping me updated. Even’s at least talking a bit and replying to my messages more,” says Isak.

“That’s progress,” says Magnus.

Isak nods as he starts to eat the food Noora had given him. His friends had all rallied around him after Even’s latest episode. Jonas and Sana were helping him try to keep up with his school work, Noora and Eva cooked and cleaned for him, the others did what they could as well. Every single one of them doing their bit to help Isak, who was struggling with the fact that he couldn’t go to London to be with Even not just because of school, but also because Even had made him promise to stay in Oslo just before he started to slip.

The episode was reasonably mild according to Lise but Isak was stressed with the fact that he wasn’t able to help this time around, it was so tough being an ocean away while Even was struggling especially as this was the first sincehe’d moved to London. Now that Even was starting to reply to messages and sometimes even talk for a bit on the phone, Isak had hoped he’d be able to stress a little less but he’d worked himself up so much over the last few weeks that sleep was still an issue.

“Is he coming back for Easter?” asks Jonas.

Isak sighs deeply. “I’m trying to talk him into it, otherwise it’s probably close to three months until I see him again…”

“Won’t you have to get used to that?” ask Magnus, with his typical bluntness that can verge on rudeness if you didn’t know him.

Isak frowns as he talks, “Yes, but it’s still new to us for now.”

Isak sees from the corner of his eye Jonas and Mahdi shake their heads at Magnus as he’s about to say something else while Isak just goes back to eating, hoping someone else will change the subject.

“So, where’s the party at tonight?” asks Eva and Isak is so thankful for her in this moment.

“Kristine’s friend is having one,” says Mahdi.

“Oooh, Kristine,” teases Eva. “Are you getting anywhere there?”

Mahdi just raises his eyebrows, “I will tonight.”

“Sounds fun! Pre-drinks at mine,” says Jonas. “And no excuses Issy K, you’re coming,” he adds more quietly to his best friend.

Isak nods. “I’ll be there. Otherwise Eskild will probably try to drag me out dancing with his friends and I am so not up to that tonight.”

The group laughs, all knowing just what a night out with Eskild can entail. After the last of the group had finally turned 18 in December, he was determined to take all of his ‘ _Nissen kids’_ (Eskild’s words) out one night, well it had started out as all the girls and a less than thrilled Isak but then Magnus and Jonas decided to accompany their girlfriends, so then Mahdi was like ‘fuck it I’ll come too’. Isak was certain none of them had forgotten that early January night. Isak who was slightly more practised at going out with Eskild than his friends had escaped a hangover but when he awoke the following morning and walked through to the kitchen to get a drink there was several of his friends passed out on various pieces of furniture.

“Yeah… don’t blame you,” said Mahdi, shuddering with the memories.

The rest of the lunch break passes in a blur of his friends organising their weekend plans, but Isak mostly tunes it out in his exhausted state.

 

**22:23**

Isak was steadily on his way to drunk thanks to the beers that kept appearing in his hand. His friends had decided that this was the best approach to get him to relax a bit. Isak had to admit he was feeling a little less stressed than he had been this morning after Even had messaged him a screenshot of his flight details for Easter break while he’d been at Jonas’s place for pre-drinks. Everyone had cheered when Isak had told them why he was suddenly smiling. 8 more sleeps and Even would be back in his arms and just maybe he might finally get some decent sleep again.

As he was contemplating getting another beer, Jonas appeared at his side with another beer each.

“Drink?” he asks.

Isak nods and takes the offered can. “How’s your night?” ask Isak.

Jonas shrugs. “Eva’s disappeared off with the girls, except Vilde who has magicked Magnus away somewhere and last I saw Mahdi was getting somewhere with Kristine, finally. How about you?”

Isak holds up the beer, “Getting drunk. Trying to avoid my admirer.”

“You have an admirer?” asks Jonas.

Isak laughs. “Sort of. You probably haven’t seen him because you’ve been distracted by Eva at a lot of the recent parties. There’s this first-year kid called Fredrik who keeps hitting on me after he has a few drinks in him.”

“Seriously?” asks Jonas with a laugh.

Isak nods and laughs. “Yep, I’m sure he’ll turn up soon enough.”

“I can’t believe you have a stalker, I mean you’re definitely not as much of a grumpy shit as you were pre-Even but you’re not exactly nice,” says Jonas.

Isak pretends to look put out. “Mean.”

Jonas laughs. “Even might have softened you a little bit, but that biting tongue is still there. So, I’m surprised this kid keeps coming back for more.”

“He only does it at parties, so I think liquid courage has more than a bit to do with it. He practically runs away from me at school,” explains Isak.

“Surely he knows about Even, even if he is a first year?” asks Jonas.

“Oh he knows,” says Isak and then groans as he looks up and sees a tall lanky dark-haired boy approach them.

Jonas glances in the direction his best friend is looking in. “That him?”

Isak nods and then smiles half-heartedly as Fredrik moves in front of them.

“Hi Isak,” says Fredrik with a half-shy half-besotted grin.

“Hi Fredrik. Jonas meet Fredrik. Fredrik meet Jonas,” says Isak, friendly enough but not too enthusiastically either.

“Hi Jonas,” says Fredrik before turning his attention solely back onto Isak. “How’s your night going?”

“Not too bad, counting down the days to Easter break. You?” asks Isak.

“Pretty good, better now I’ve found you,” Fredrik tries to say suavely, while Isak can hear Jonas try to stifle a laugh beside him. “What are your plans for Easter?”

“Not much, probably just catch up on sleep and school,” says Isak.

“Didn’t you just say Even was coming back from London to visit as well?” asks Jonas innocently.

Isak grins and plays along. “Yeah, he booked his flights today. It’s been months, I can’t wait to see him.”

“Guess we won’t be seeing you at any parties during that week,” jokes Jonas.

“Probably not,” smirks Isak. Then he turns to Fredrik to see his expression after the exchange, smiling at the slightly shell-shocked look on his face, “Any Easter plans for you?”

“Oh… ummm I was just going to host a party at some stage. You and Even are welcome to come… and your other friends too of course,” he mumbles inclining his head to Jonas.

“Sounds good,” says Isak.

“Uh… I guess I’ll see you around,” stammers Fredrik before he stumbles away.

Once he is out of sight Jonas and Isak begin to laugh.

“Oh god, you say I’m mean…”

“I just wanted to put the poor kid out of his misery,” explains Jonas. “You and Even are forever.”

Isak laughs. “Just how much have you had to drink and smoke?”

“Some,” grins Jonas.

“More like lots… you’d never say that thing about me and Even sober.”

“Sure, I would. I always knew once you fell for someone properly, you’d fall hard,” Jonas says honestly.

“Oh god, yes I thought that too,” says another voice right in front of them.

Isak glances, relieved it’s only Eva but then he also blushes deeply. “Seriously?” he asks looking at two of his oldest and closest friends.

Eva and Jonas nod. “It was only a matter of time,” says Eva, sliding between the boys and sliding a hand around each boy’s waist. “Now this party blows so can we pleasssse go join Eskild?” she asks pouting at each boy in turn.

“Issy K?” questions Jonas.

“Fine,” mutters Isak. “At least I won’t have to hide from Fredrik there,” he adds.

“Who?” asks Eva.

The boys look at each other and just laugh.

“Go see who wants to join and we’ll meet you outside in 15,” says Isak.

“Cool,” says Eva and leans up to kiss Jonas on the cheek.

“Hey, where’s my kiss?” jokes Isak with a grin, finally feeling like some of the last few weeks of stress had slid off his shoulders.

Eva leans up and pecks Isak’s cheek. “You’re not so bad, Issy.”

Then she is off with a shouted, “See you soon! And I expect dancing!”

Both boys groan but begin to make their way towards the front door and out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers for all your support! Comments and kudos make the words flow faster...
> 
> Although I'm volunteering at a conference at my university next week so it might be a week or so until you get the next chapter, apologies in advance.


	18. Thursday 2 August 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday 2 August 2018 - Just a normal night in the kollektivet.

**Thursday 2 August 2018**

**18:17**

Isak is starting to freak-out, in just over a week he will be starting his medical degree through UiO. While he’d worked extremely hard throughout his years at Nissen he is still pinching himself that his dream is beginning to come true. He was so glad that Sana had also got into the program, so he wasn’t going in completely alone. His mind was throwing all sorts of questions at him. Could he really spend at least the next 6 years studying? Would his father support him financially? Would he be able to keep up? Would patients actually like and trust him? His emotions must have been written on his face because the minute Even let himself back into the kollektivet and spots Isak pacing around the living room he pulls him into a hug and just holds him tighter when Isak tries to pull away.

“You are going to be awesome, Issy,” Even says softly against his cheek.

“How do you know?” whimpers Isak, somewhat pitifully.

“You’ve worked so hard for this and you can do this,” murmurs Even.

Isak finally leans into Even and stops trying to pull away. “Have I told you today how much I love you?”

Even laughs and kisses Isak on the cheek lightly. “Yes, several times this morning when you were trying to make me stay in bed with you but I’m always happy to hear it again.”

“I love you,” says Isak looking at Even.

“I love you too, baby.”.

“And I’m so glad you don’t have to go back to London yet,” mumbles Isak.

“Me too, I’m so glad I can be around for the first month of your university career,” Even says gently. “I’ll be here for those first few week freak outs.”

“Hmpf, how do you know I’ll have those?” Isak asks with a pout.

Even raises his eyebrows, indicating their current situation.

“Fine… I might have one or two in the next few weeks,” admits Isak.

“And I’ll be right here.”

Isak smiles and tilts his chin up, asking for a kiss which Even complies with. It’s a soft kiss, a gentle reconnecting after a day apart.

“How was your day?” asks Isak as they break the kiss.

“Good. Mikael and I got some good shots this morning and then I showed him some of the photos I got from our trip.”

“Oh god, you didn’t bore him with the thousands of photos you took?”

Even huffs in annoyance. “Of course not.”

Isak just laughs. After Even had complained of not seeing much of England despite living there for nearly a year, the two boys had decided to spend a few weeks of July traveling around England and Scotland, plus a week over in Paris because Even was a romantic fool like that. They’d only returned to Oslo a week earlier from their trip.

“Okay, he might have told me that I probably should cut back on how many I show when we visit my parents.”

Isak laughs. “So, you’ll listen to him but not me? I said the same thing the other day.”

Even pouts at Isak. “You wound me, baby.”

Isak rolls his eyes then leans up to peck Even’s lips. “And everyone thinks I’m the dramatic one in this relationship.”

Even grins. “But you are.”

“Whatever,” sasses Isak.

Even laughs loudly and Isak can’t help but smile, he couldn’t help his reaction Even laughing always got to him and the last of his earlier nerves finally fell away as he leant against his boyfriend.

“I made us dinner,” Isak says into Even’s chest.

“You cooked?” asked Even pretending to look shocked, Isak smacks him lightly on the chest.

“Oh shut up, you know I’m not as hopeless in the kitchen as I once was.”

“I know,” says Even. “So, what did you make?”

“Lasagne,” says Isak proudly. “Your Mamma’s recipe.”

Even grins. “You spoil me.”

Isak can feel the blush creep over his cheeks and moves from his boyfriend’s embrace and heads for the kitchen. “Actually, it should nearly be ready.”  


About fifteen minutes later, Isak and Even have been joined at the small dining table by Eskild and Noora for dinner.

“This is really good, Even,” complements Noora.

Even laughs. “Thanks, but Isak made it actually.”

Noora turns to look at Isak. “Really?”

“Ah, yeah. Even taught me last year, it’s his Mamma’s recipe.”

Noora takes another bite then looks over at Isak again. “It’s really good.”

“Thanks.”

“He noticed that it was my favourite dish that Mamma cooked so he asked for the recipe and then Isak eventually asked me to teach him,” Even explains after ruffling Isak’s hair.

Eskild coos at Isak and Even. “You are too much boys.”

Isak kicks Eskild under the table and mutters, “Shut up.”

Eskild just leans his head on his hand and sighs. “Ah my Baby Gay is growing up so well. Finished school, happily in love, can now sort of cook and soon he’ll be off to medical school.”

Isak just shakes his head, blushes again and concentrates on eating.

“So, no regrets for taking him in?” asks Even.

“Absolutely none, even if he is still a bit of a stinky teenage boy,” says Eskild with a grin.

Isak huffs deeply at that.

“You’re not really anymore,” says Eskild. “You came back to us much more domesticated,” he adds with a wink at Even.

Even raises his hands. “That was not all on me. Most of it was on his own, except the cooking, that was definitely me.”

Isak smiles at his boyfriend for standing up for him. “Thank you, babe.”

“Eskild, stop teasing him,” Noora says.

“You know I never will,” Eskild says with a laugh. “It’s how I show my love.”

“We know,” says Even and Isak in unison.

Noora shrugs as if to say she tried.

“You all love me really,” says Eskild happily.

“Well, we do all seem to keep coming back… so…” says Isak before trailing off.

Eskild smiles. “Yes, you do. This will always be a home for any of you. No matter what happens.” He looks right at each of them as he says this and each of them nod in reply.

In a move that surprises even himself Isak stands and pulls Eskild up and into a fierce hug. “Thank you,” murmurs Isak near Eskild’s ear. “Thanks for everything.”

“You are more than welcome, Baby Jesus. I’m here for you, always,” Eskild replies softly.

Isak nods and pulls out of the embrace, trying to hide the flush that had settled across his cheeks and his somewhat glistening eyes as he sits back down next to Even.

Even reaches over and pats Isak on the thigh and mouths ‘Are you okay?’ Isak glances at his boyfriend answering with a small smile and nod.

Noticing the atmosphere that had settled over the table Noora springs up and starts to clear the plates.

 

Later, when Isak is curled around Even in bed and they are starting to drift off to sleep. Even whispers into the dark, “You sure you’re okay? That moment with Eskild seemed a bit heavy.”

Isak sighs.

“Baby?” asks Even.

“Just… I really realised how much Eskild has done for me and the mess my life could have become without him. He really has made this place feel like a home I can always come back to, so much more than my own family home ever did.” Isak moves to sit up and look at Even, “Our little apartment is the only other place I’ve felt so at home. And even though Mamma and I have repaired our relationship a lot over the last year or so, I still feel so uncomfortable in that house.”

Even reaches for Isak’s hand and twines their fingers together. “That’s understandable, babe. And Eskild knows how you feel, believe me.”

“Yeah?” asks Isak.

“He does,” Even says adamantly.

“Good,” says Isak then moves to lie back down, tucking himself into his favourite spot at Even’s side with his head on Even’s shoulder. “16-year-old Isak wouldn’t believe where 19-year-old Isak is,” he adds mumbling.

“From what you’ve told me, that’s a very good thing, baby. You have a great support network now. You're honest with all your friends. You and Mari are doing well. Things could be better with your Pappa but that is through no fault of your own. And in a few weeks, you’ll be starting your medical degree.”

Isak hums in agreement. “And I have a very awesome and supportive boyfriend.”

“Who feels likewise. Now try and get some sleep and stop worrying.”

Isak stifles a little giggle into Even’s shoulder, “Not likely but I’ll try. Night, love you.”

“Love you too,” murmurs Even sleepily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers for all your support! Comments and kudos make the words flow!


	19. Tuesday 2 July 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday July 2 2019 - Barely a month after his mother's death Isak throws himself into getting the house ready for sale, with a little help.

**Tuesday 2 July 2019**

**21:32**

Isak could tell that everyone thought that Marianne’s death would really set him back and while it did for a couple of weeks (including a very quiet barely celebrated birthday) none of them expected that he’d then throw himself wholeheartedly into getting the house ready for sale. It made complete sense to Isak though, he didn’t want to spend any longer in this house than he had to, it hadn’t felt like home to him for a very long time and he was beyond ready to get out. 

So, while the legal side of things still had to fully play out he began to sort through all the belongings and although he didn’t especially want to, he gave his father the chance to come and collect some things. Organising a day was hassle enough, as his father’s new wife Helene had given birth to a baby girl, and Isak’s new half-sister, on June 20th. 

The day his father came was a day he didn’t want to repeat any time soon, Isak had made sure he had put aside the few things he really didn’t want his father to take but he almost wish he hadn’t after the fuss that it caused. To start with his father didn’t want Isak to even sell the house even though he had no claim to it and then he asked for some things that Isak knew he didn’t really want for any reason except that Isak wanted them. Plus, he kept hassling Isak to come Drammen to meet Helene and baby Grete, when it was one of the last things he wanted to do so soon after losing his mother.

The prime example was the side table that had been given to his parents when they’d moved into this house. Isak had always admired the piece that was built by Mari’s father, Isak’s grandfather who had died when Isak was about four years old and so he couldn’t really remember him, but his Mamma had always said he could have it one day. So of course, Terje decided he wanted it but Isak stood his ground although he had folded on a few other items. 

After the sorting of belongings was done Isak started to repaint almost every single surface in the house, with his friends rolling through to help when and where they could. Isak had a feeling they’d organised amongst themselves that he was never alone for more than a day, worried he’d get stuck in his head as he was prone to doing. Even was the most frequent visitor, his excuse being that he was only picking up a few shifts here and there at his old KB store so was free to help.

 

Tonight, they were mostly working on Isak’s childhood bedroom, it hadn’t changed much since he had moved out at the end of first year. The same posters had been on the walls and the football trophies sitting on the chest of drawers. Those posters were now in the bin and the trophies in a box and all the furniture moved out of the room. It was one of the rooms he was most dreading working on. 

They’re currently working on cutting in around the cornices, door, and window with brushes instead of the rollers, with speakers blasting one of Even’s eclectic playlists. 

“Stop waving your hands around like that Even, the paint is meant to go on the wall not you or the floor,” Isak teases. 

Even waits a few breaths, still waving his arms about to Sigrid’s song and then starts singing along with the chorus, “Don’t kill my vibe, oh-oh-oh, ooh, ooh, don’t break my stride.” Then he finishes off with a laugh which Isak can’t help but join in with. 

“You’re such an idiot.” 

Even grins and takes a bow, well as much as he can while straddling the top of a ladder. “Why thank you.” 

Isak turns back to the section of wall he was working on to hide the grin on his face. Even had made him laugh a lot during the last few weeks often at times when he needed it the most like now, while working on a room that had so many complicated memories for Isak. A room that was a safe haven from his parents fights, from his mother at her worst but where he also tortured himself over his feelings for Jonas and boys in general. There were good memories too, like epic sleepovers with Jonas when they were younger. 

The music continues to play, and they continue to mostly work in silence, except when Even encourages Isak to rap along to a couple of the songs, grinning hugely as Isak manages to keep up with the words. 

“You’ve got better at that,” says Even. 

Isak smiles wryly, “I had a few months earlier this year where pop music made me feel sick, so I went back to my old 90’s hip-hop favourites like Public Enemy.”

  
They’d mostly avoided the elephant in the room, of their relationship status, it was easier when they weren’t alone but somehow, they’d avoided talking about it even when they were on their own. Isak had numerous chats with Eva about the situation and yet he still didn’t know how to handle it. He was still hurting from Even’s decision in January, but he also was so thankful that Even had been around the last month. She’d stuck to her word and made sure Isak didn’t fall right back into his arms though she maintained it’d be good for him. Although Jonas (and Eva to a slightly lesser extent) knew him well and had been so incredibly supportive there was always one person who read Isak better than anyone else and that was Even. He supposed that what’s came from the sort of relationship they did (or was that do have?). 

Eskild had commented on it one day when he had come to help and stayed after Even had left for the day. He’d asked Isak what he was waiting for and even about a week later Isak still didn’t have a definitive answer to that question. Eskild had also asked Isak what was holding him back because to him it looked like neither of the boys had made much of an effort to move on. Isak protested that he hadn’t exactly had the time the last few months Eskild patiently explained that moving on wasn’t just a case of getting it on with someone new, there was much more to it and to just listen to his Guru. 

Isak was losing himself to the repetitive action of painting a section of wall, then climbing down the ladder, moving it along, getting back up the ladder and then repeat. The boys had started either side of the door and were gradually approaching the meeting point. 

Isak caught Even looking over at him a few times but he mostly disappeared into his head, it’s probably why he took a few moments to notice the song that had started to play, the fact that it was an acoustic version didn’t help as he was more used to Even bopping and singing along to the original. An image suddenly pops into Isak’s head from Christmas 2017 where Even had basically serenaded him with the Dagny track, he shakes his head to get rid of the image then glances towards Even who looked like he was reliving the same moment. Their eyes meet and neither looks away. Then as it gets about halfway through the song Even grins briefly before starting to mouth along to the words.

  _“One look in my eyes_

_And you should know the truth_

_You should know the truth_

_Yeah, you_

_You know how they say you got the real thing_

_When nothing else matters_

_I love you like that_

_I love you like that_

_I love you like that_

_I love you, I love you_

_I love you like that”_  
  
Isak can feel his cheeks heating as he listens and watches Even. It’s such a typical Even thing to do that Isak should have at least half-expected something like this. Instead it all becomes too much for Isak and as soon as the song finishes he jumps off the ladder and rushes out the door, down the stairs and out the back door where he sucks in several deep breaths of cool night air to calm down. 

“Isak?” asks a voice softly behind him a couple of minutes later. 

Isak holds up his hand to silence him and begins to walk around the small backyard still sucking in deep breaths, trying to get his brain to process the last few minutes. He could feel Even watching him the late evening summer light. There’s one question pushing its way to the front. 

“Did you mean it?” suddenly Isak hears himself ask, still not facing Even.       

 “Yes,” Even replied definitively. 

“Oh.” Isak finally turns toward Even.

 Even sits down on the doorstep and glances at Isak before taking a deep breath of his own. Isak sensed a bit of a speech was coming but stayed standing a couple of metres away.

 “I know I’ve made an absolute mess of this over the last 6 months or so and I hope you forgive me for it eventually but babe, it was the biggest mistake of my life,” Even says, then he pauses before he continues.

 “I did exactly the opposite of what we’d, well you said all those years ago that we should take this minute by minute and not get ahead of ourselves. But not only that, I also told you how to feel when we’d had that discussion many times as well. I refused to listen to you and how you felt. But most importantly, I forgot I could never force you to do something you didn’t want to. You are one stubborn person, Isak Valtersen and I really want to take you on a date this weekend. Please?” At this Even looks up at Isak with a pleading expression on his face.

 “Okay,” says Isak softly.

 “Really?” asks Even.

 Isak nods and moves closer to Even. He holds a hand out to Even to help him up and then pulls him into a tight hug. “I’m not promising anything, but I think I’d like to try,” says Isak shyly against Even’s shoulder.

 As they pull apart Even says, “That’s all I can ask for, Isak. Just a chance.”

 Isak smiles. “I think I can do that.”

 Even steps in and gives Isak another tight hug. “Thank you.”

 They eventually detached from each other and timidly look at each other, with matching half-smiles, neither quite sure what to do next. Ultimately, Even decides to move and he leans back in and gently presses a chaste kiss on Isak’s cheek before saying, “Goodnight. Look after yourself Isak and I’ll pick you up on Saturday at 19.”

 And with that Even is off and Isak smiles to himself properly for the first time in months.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs mentioned are Sigrid "Don't Kill My Vibe" and Dagny "Love You Like That (acoustic version)"
> 
> Sorry for the delay... life got in the way. I hope you all still want to see how this all ends and remember kudos and comments help the words come.


	20. Friday 13 September 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday 13 September 2019 - Isak throws a thank you party for all his friends in his recently sold childhood home.

**Friday 13 September 2019**

**21:21**

Isak was standing off to the side of the living room sipping his beer, surveying the people that had helped him the most over the past few months, with his mother and then with the house. The house that he had sold this week, it meant soon enough he would be out of this place for good. So tonight, was a small party to say thank you for all the help.

“You okay?” says a voice as it approaches.

Isak nods and looks into Even’s eyes. “Yeah, just very thankful.”

Even moves a bit closer and slides his arm around the younger boy’s waist, “They care about you and so do I.”

Isak leans into Even and smiles softly. Since their date just over a month ago they’d been almost inseparable although they hadn’t really done anything more than kiss. Isak was wary, he was going into it open minded but with his heart a bit guarded. Even had all but moved in, he’d been taking Isak to UiO each day and picking him up after classes then cooking him dinner while Isak did his work and then they’d curl up on the sofa with a movie before Even would head back to his parents’ place to sleep. But there was an expiration date fast approaching, Even was returning to London for the final year of his degree in just over a week.

Even drops a light kiss to Isak’s hair.

Isak blushes faintly and moves to wrap his arms around Even’s waist and hugs him tightly, beer still in his hand. “God, I missed this,” he mumbles softly into his chest.

“Me too. I’m so-”

Isak reaches up and stops Even’s apology by placing his fingers on Even’s lips. “Don’t say sorry. We’re getting there, okay?”

Even nods and kisses Isak’s fingers instead then smiles.

Just then they are interrupted by an excited Eskild bounding up to them. “Hello my little lovebirds. How are we?”

Isak releases his hold on Even and moves to greet Eskild properly with a hug. Then moves back as Even does likewise. He glances at Even before answering, “We’re good.”

Eskild beams. “I’m so pleased, we get the happy Baby Gay back and his very lovely boyfriend.”

Isak splutters, “Why do you insist on calling me that?”

“You’ll always be my Baby Gay,” replies Eskild.

“But whyyyyy?”

Eskild pats Isak on the shoulder, “Because you’re like my annoying but lovable baby brother so deal with it.”

Instead of protesting more, Isak hands his now empty beer to Even then gives Eskild a tight hug and says quietly into his ear, “Thank you for everything. Really I mean it.”

“It’s okay, Isak. Anytime, seriously,” says Eskild a bit emotionally as they release each other.

Isak moves back to Even’s side, Eskild watches the interaction closely.

“Oi Pretty, this boy is incredible, and you better not hurt him again, okay?” Eskild says to Even, somewhat harshly.

Isak just hides against Even but feels rather than sees when Even nods. “I know he is very special and I really don’t plan on hurting him ever again.”

Isak blushes at the attention but turns to face Eskild with a little smile, which is returned by the older man.

“Good. Okay, my little lovebirds I’ll leave you to it,” Eskild says with a wave as he moves off to find someone else to catch up with. 

“Will you be okay on your own for a bit, I just saw Elias and Adam arrive or you could come?” asks Even.

Isak rolls his eyes. “I’ll be absolutely fine, Ev. Go say hello to your boys, I’ve been monopolising you the last few weeks.”

Even kisses his cheek then wanders off in the direction of the kitchen, Isak’s empty beer bottle in his hand.

 

Isak looks around the room and it’s then that he catches Jonas’ eye, so his best friend comes over.

“Doing okay?” asks Jonas as he moves to stand beside Isak.

Isak again rolls his eyes. “You’re as bad as Even. I’m fine, absolutely fine.”

“We’re just worried about you that’s all, Issy K.”

Isak smiles at the use of the old nickname. “I know, but I am actually doing alright. Soon I won’t have to ever step foot in this house again, I have my eye on a great apartment near UiO and I won’t have to pester Pappa for money anymore.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear. And how about things with Even?” asks Jonas gently, glancing toward the kitchen where a laugh that is undeniably Even’s rings out loudly.

“We’re getting there. Hopefully we don’t undo all the good when he heads back to London,” Isak says with a shrug.

“You looked pretty cosy just before… like almost before this year happened.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t say we’re anything quite like that,” says Isak as he feels a slight blush bloom across his cheeks, probably giving away exactly why they aren’t back to that, especially in front of Jonas who reads him almost as well as Even does.

“Ohhhh,” says Jonas with realisation and Isak groans in response.

“So, you haven’t… really?” Jonas asks.

Isak shakes his head, blushing even more. “Not yet. I mean we’ve shared a bed, he stayed over a couple of times while helping me with the house… but yeah nothing more than kissing. And I’m far too sober to talk about this anymore,” finishes Isak with an awkward little laugh.

“You’ll sort it out. I’m sure of it. By the time he visits at Christmas we’ll all be complaining about you two being all over each other again,” says Jonas with a grin, and for about the millionth time in his life he is thankful that Jonas is his best friend.

Isak gently nudges Jonas and smiles. “Hopefully.”

“I’m sure of it,” says Jonas.

 

Sometime later Isak is standing chatting with Sana, this time with a soft drink in hand. Isak was being sparing with the alcohol he drank as he really wanted to thank his friends for all their help and support.

“How’s uni going?” asks Isak.

“It’s great. Hard work but I expected that, medicine was never going to be easy. What about you, how’s being back at uni?” Sana asks.

“It’s okay… it’s stuff I mostly did last year so far but it’s a little easier when I’m not juggling so many things,” Isak explains.

He’d deferred not long before final exams in first semester last time around after missing so many classes while helping Even through his episode. So, he dropped out of uni and started working two jobs because his father wouldn’t give him money if he wasn’t studying.

“Good to hear, if you need any help or anything just say,” Sana says honestly.

“Thanks, Sanasol. I’ll keep that in mind. And can I say thank you again for helping me so much over the last six months. I know I’m probably repeating myself, but you helped keep me sane over some pretty crazy months.”

Sana smiles, her genuine smile that she only uses when she really cares. “Anything for my Best Bud. You’d have done the same. I’m just glad things are on the up again for you. Back at uni, back with Even considering how cosy you two looked earlier…” she trails off with an arched eyebrow, asking the question silently.

Isak nods and blushes faintly. “Yeah, back with Even… we haven’t really made things official or anything, but he’s been a rock for me the last two months. I was worried I was putting too much pressure on him, but he just keeps sticking around.”

“Good, you two deserve it.”

“Yeah?” asks Isak curiously.

“Definitely, you bring out the best in each other and I’m very glad that Even finally saw the error of his ways,” confesses Sana.

Isak grins. “Dating Yousef has made you soft.”

Sana shrugs but gives Isak a wink.

Isak laughs and soon Sana joins in, it’s at that moment Even reappears at Isak’s side.

“What has you two laughing so much?” asks Even.

“Sana finally admitted that dating Yousef might have made her a bit soft…” explains Isak with a grin.

“What I said nothing like that!” Sana protests.

“Well, she almost admitted it,” admits Isak, looking between Even and Sana.

“It’s okay Sana, we won’t tell anyone,” whispers Even following it up with one of his hopeless winks that is more like a blink.

Sana makes a ‘hmpf’ noise and crosses her arms but the smile on her face gives her away, especially when it grows as another person joins the small group.

Isak smiles and acknowledges Yousef while Even moves to give him a bro hug.

“Thanks for coming,” says Isak as Even moves back to his side.

“Thanks for the invite, the place looks amazing. You must have worked really hard,” says Yousef.

“Yeah there was a bit to do. I had a lot of help along the way though,” Isak says while waving a hand to the room and all his friends in it. “Especially this one,” he adds inclining his head towards Even.

“But did he really help or was he just in the way constantly?” asks Yousef with a grin.

“I think he earnt his keep over his break,” Isak says with a smirk.

Even laughs. “Someone had to make sure you ate something other than frozen meals.”

“And I’m sure it was such a hardship on you to provide those meals?” teases Isak, grinning massively at Even.

“So, so hard,” says Even with a deadpan look on his face, although Isak can tell he wants to smile just as much, meanwhile Isak just laughs.

“Okaaaay, I think we’ll leave you two to it now,” says Sana as she and Yousef comically back away a few steps before turning around and moving further away while laughing.

“Ah, I think we scared them off?” Even asks a bit dubiously.

“Us? I think it was you with your little double entendre there,” says Isak poking Even in the chest with a finger.

Even shrugs with a grin and leans in for a kiss, one that Isak is entirely happy to return. They lose themselves in the kiss for quite some time until someone taps Isak on the shoulder.

Isak pulls back from the kiss to look at who has just interrupted what was becoming a rather good kiss and groans, “Eva, now, really?”

Eva shrugs her shoulders and grins. “You told me very firmly to check on you at 22 no matter what earlier and here I am, checking on you and well you seem quite alright.”

Isak groans and buries his face in Even’s neck, he curses earlier-Isak for asking Eva to do this.

“Hey Eva. How are you?” asks his boyfriend, mostly ignoring Isak’s current behaviour.

“I’m good and I can see your night is going well,” says Eva with a wink.

Even chuckles and Isak finally moves to stand beside him, although he stands side on with both arms wrapped around Even’s torso.

“Don’t say it,” mumbles a blushing Isak as he finally looks at Eva.

She holds her hands up in a placating manner and grins, “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Even looks between Isak and Eva with a puzzled look on his face as some sort of silent conversation seems to go on between the two friends before Isak detaches himself and moves to give Eva a tight hug.

“Thank you so much, for everything Eva. Honestly, I don’t know how to…” mumbles Isak to Eva while in the embrace, he hopes Even can’t hear but he knows that he can probably can.

Eva squeezes Isak and then pulls back with a sincere smile and steadies Isak by putting her hands on his upper arms. “We’re good, it’s all good,” she says then flicks a glance towards Even before adding, “Look after yourself and each other.”

Isak nods and bites his lip to stop a slight tremble.

“It’s good to see you two together again,” she says as she lets go of Isak and gives Even a warm hug as well before Isak reattaches himself to Even’s side.

“Thanks Eva, it feels pretty good too,” says Even honestly.

“And now I’m going to go find my own second chance romance myself… have either of you seen Jonas recently?” asks Eva.

Both boys shake their head and she shrugs then wanders off through the crowd.

 

“What was all that about, baby?” asks Even gently.

Isak’s first instinct is to shrug it off but then he glances over at Eva, now laughing loudly as Jonas wraps her up in a big bear hug. “Umm, I just wanted her to make sure I was coping okay tonight… she kinda gets my complicated feelings with this house, probably the best out of all my friends.”

“You two have an interesting friendship that’s for sure.”

“Oh god, do we ever and we both know it too. I think if you had told us about five years ago, actually make that four years ago when I was making her life a living hell, that we would become incredibly close friends we both would have laughed in your face really, really loudly.”

“Well I’m glad you have each other,” says Even honestly.

“Oh god, me too! I think we’re stuck with each other for life now. She knows almost everything about me,” says Isak with laugh.

Even chuckles then moves to wrap Isak up in a bear hug of his own. “That’s really not a bad thing, baby.”

“Glad you think so,” says replies Isak with a smile.

“You’re pretty special,” says Even quietly against Isak’s ear.

Isak feels that blush return to his face. “So are you,” he replies somewhat nervously.

 

Much later, Isak finds himself emptying the dregs of bottle and cans down the sink and in a moment that gives him a major flashback to before it all started for them, Even suddenly appears at his side to help him.

“I thought you went with some of the others,” explains Isak.

“And leave you with all the cleaning up? Fuck no.”

“Sana and Yousef did most of it earlier, there’s really not much left.”

“That was good of them. I bet you’re exhausted,” says Even, gently running a hand down Isak’s arm.

Isak nods and turns towards Even, then moves to rest against his chest. “It’s hitting me now… that’s another chapter closed.”

Even wraps his arms around him and squeezes him slightly. “It’ll all work out,” he says while nuzzling his hair.

Isak sighs softly, slips his arms around Even and just breathes.

“Come on, let’s forget about it for tonight and get you to bed,” Even says quietly.

Isak nods again and leans back to look at Even. “Stay?”

Even drops a kiss on Isak’s forehead and smiles, “Definitely.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this series through its fits and bursts! I don't know when I'll get the final chapter up but I promise you I will finish this soon!
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my brain!


	21. Monday 23 December 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday 23 December 2019 - While Even is back from London for the Christmas break he moves back in with Isak.

**Monday 23 December 2019**

**13:31**

“How do you have so much stuff in a place you only spend holidays at?” Magnus complains as he returns from putting a box in the van.

“I just do,” says Even as he tapes up another box. “That one over there is ready,” he says pointing to another box. “And this is the last one.”

Isak walks into the room and grins, “Surely there can’t be that much more to come? Once upon a time we used to fit all our stuff in one tiny little studio apartment.”

Magnus laughs loudly.

“What?” asks Isak, looking quite confused.

“I was just teasing Even about how much crap he has before you walked in,” explains Magnus and Isak grins.

Even stands and moves over to Isak and pulls him into a hug. “You’re the one that asked me to move in, baby.”

Isak blushes and pushes Even away from him with a giggle. “Just finish packing. We need to get the van back.”

“Fine. These are the last few. Take this,” says Even and picks up a box and hands it to Isak and then does the same to Magnus before picking up one himself and then heading out to the van.

 

After a little bit of real life Tetris, they squeeze the final few boxes into the back of the van.

“Ugh, remind me why Jonas and Mahdi got out of this?” whines Magnus.

“Because they helped me move in October while you didn’t…” responds Isak. “Plus, friends help friends move, right?”

“I guess,” sighs Magnus.

“Plus, there’s a case of beer back at Isak’s that has your name on it,” says Even.

Isak coughs. “Our place,” he amends with a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

Even grins while looking at Isak dopily. “Sorry, our place.”

“Ughhh, you two are just too much,” Magnus says while closing the back doors of the van.

“Uh… y-y-yeah let’s get moving,” stutters Isak as he tries to recover from the look Even had just given him.

All three boys climb into the van and Even drives them across Oslo.

 

As they pull up in the carpark they find Eskild and Jonas waiting. Isak scrambles to half-push half-clamber over Magnus and out the door so he can go greet them.

“What are you two doing here?” asks Isak.

“I just finished at the library at Uni so thought I’d come see how you were going and I ran into Eskild as I was leaving campus,” explains Jonas.

Even saunters over and slides an arm around Isak’s waist. “You realise you now have to help carry some boxes?”

“I suppose we might be able to help out,” says Eskild, drawing out the word suppose.

“Just don’t start re-arranging my furniture again, Eskild,” warns Isak.

“Sorry Baby Gay but it needed to be done… and last I saw you hadn’t changed it back,” trills Eskild.

“Only because you’d just move it back again,” Isak says with a defeated sigh.

Even watches the exchange with a bemused grin.

“Eskild rearranged the living room on Isak one day,” explains Jonas on seeing Even’s expression.

“I went to grab a book from the library and came back to a new set up…” Isak adds.

Eskild shrugs. “Well then I won’t help now.”

“No, no, no please help Eskild,” says Magnus speaking for the first time since they’d arrived. “Even owns too much crap.”

They all burst into laughter, including Even.

“Mags, I promise to help you move when the time comes. Okay?” says Even honestly.

“Fine,” grumbles Magnus. “Let’s do this then.”

 

Many trips up and down the stairs later, the van was emptied and returned, and one corner of the apartment’s living area was stacked high with boxes. And the sofas were covered by tired bodies.

“Isak, you promised me beer and pizza,” whines Magnus from where he has collapsed on the sofa.

“Yeah, yeah… pizza is on its way and go help yourself to a drink from the fridge,” murmurs Isak vaguely while looking at his phone screen, while perched on Even’s lap in the corner of the other sofa.

“Isaaaaak, I can’t move,” Magnus adds.

Even leans around his boyfriend wondering what has him sounding so distracted then frowns as Isak locks the phone and the screen goes black. He tightens his hold around the younger boy’s waist. “Okay, baby?”

“Yeah… yes, absolutely fine because you’re here,” Isak says softly with a slight smile. “Fine, Magnus. I’ll get the drinks,” he adds louder and towards the rest of the guys.

He then climbs off Even’s lap and heads towards the kitchen, signalling to Jonas to follow him. He doesn’t miss the looks that are exchanged between Even and Jonas, Eskild and Even.

 

“Pappa messaged me again,” says Isak as his best friend enters the kitchen as well.

“Seriously?” asks Jonas.

Isak nods as he retrieves a six-pack of beer out of the fridge. “Complete with another photo of Grete, I guess to try and guilt me into a visit,” he says as he turns to back to Jonas.

“Are you going to?”

Isak shrugs. “I don’t know. I sent a Christmas present for Grete so I should’ve expected he’d take something from that.”

“That was good of you,” says Jonas reaching for one of the beers.

“Despite everything she is still my little sister… but…” Isak trails off and looks at the floor.

“Things are ugly with your father,” Jonas says, as usual saying exactly what Isak was getting at.

“Yep.”

“Have you talked to Even about all this?” asks Jonas gently before taking a swig of beer.

Isak shakes his head. “Not all of it, like the constant baby photos and demands of visits.”

“I think you should. But remember my offer of going to Drammen with you is always there. Eva said she’d do it too.”

“Has the fridge swallowed you two or something?” asks Eskild loudly from the living area.

Isak smiles at Jonas, “Thanks. I’ll keep it in mind.”

Just then the buzzer goes off, so Jonas takes the beer out of his hands and Isak heads to the front door to collect the pizzas.

 

Later, pizzas long since finished and collection of beer bottles growing on the coffee table. Eskild suddenly jumps up and grabs something from his backpack which had been leaning against the wall in the entryway.

“This is a little housewarming gift for you,” says Eskild as he presents a slightly confused looking Even with a small flat package wrapped in shiny gold paper with pink and blue ribbon tied around it.

Isak grins as he watches the exchange, having a feeling he knew exactly what was inside the paper. Having got a similar gift from Eskild when he first moved in to this apartment, his own now took pride of place on the wall above his desk. He nudges Even’s side with a smile. “Open it.”

Even unwraps it carefully and smiles as he reveals a large folded up pansexual flag.

“You might have seen Baby Gay’s above his desk,” explains Eskild, waving towards the second bedroom of the apartment which was now going to become their shared office area. “You can add yours.”

“Thank you Eskild.” Even gets up and pulls Eskild up into a tight hug.

 

Slowly the impromptu gathering disperses as the evening goes on until there is only Isak and Even left.

Isak lets out an almighty yawn halfway through asking Even if he wanted to do any more unpacking tonight.

“Nope, I just want to go to bed and fall asleep curled up with my lovely boyfriend,” says Even with a smile.

Isak smiles sleepily. “That sounds absolutely perfect.”

Even stands, holds his hand out to Isak and pulls him up. “Come on baby. Bed time.”

Isak moves to cling onto Even, a bit like a koala as they shuffle towards their bedroom. “I’m so happy you said yes to moving in with me,” he murmurs a bit slurred against Even’s chest.

“I’m glad you asked,” says Even, laughing softly as Isak pulls himself away and tiredly starts to undress himself down to his underwear, letting any clothing removed to just fall wherever on his way towards the bed.

“Stop laughing and join me,” mumbles Isak as he lifts the covers, climbs into bed, and disappears completely under them.

Isak can hear Even moving around the room to pick up his discarded clothing and then undressing too. He also switches on the bedside lamp and turns off the ceiling light. He smiles to himself as the covers are lifted and he feels his boyfriend move towards him. Within seconds Isak has wriggled over to rest his head on Even’s chest and tangles their legs.

“What were you and Jonas talking about in the kitchen?” asks Even gently.

“Ughhhh… Pappa,” mumbles Isak into Even’s chest.

“What’s he saying now, baby?”

Isak turns to look up at Even. “He sends me photos of the baby all the time, trying to guilt me or something I guess. I sent a Christmas present for Grete and now he’s pestering me to come visit because it’s Christmas.”

“You don’t want to?”

Isak shrugs as best he can. “I kinda do but…”

“You don’t want him to then be able to direct how much contact you have?”

Isak springs up to look at his boyfriend. “That’s exactly it!” He moves to lie back down. “I couldn’t verbalize it but that’s honestly I think that is part of my worry. Like I’ll meet her and try to be in her life while trying to fix things with Pappa yet again, then if things don’t go well Pappa will disappear and I won’t be able to see her either. And that would really suck.”

“Oh baby, I could come with you,” says Even gently while rubbing Isak’s back to calm him down again.

“Maybe. Jonas and Eva have offered as well… I think I might leave it for now. It’s all too much with him still grumbling about money.”

“Fair enough. I’m sorry he’s behaving like this,” says Even softly.

Isak shrugs. “At least I have your family as well.”

Even squeezes him slightly. “Always, baby. My parents adore you.”

“That’s good because I kind of adore their son,” says Isak, before breaking into another massive yawn.

Isak feels Even stifle a laugh at his dramatics. “Shhhh,” he mumbles.

“Go to sleep, Issy.”

Isak nestles into Even’s chest a little more. “So happy we’re living together again, even part time. Love you, Even.”

“Love you too. Sleep well,” murmurs Even.

Within minutes sleep has claimed both boys, each dreaming of their future together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay on getting this final chapter written and posted but life has been less than ideal recently. I hope you have enjoyed this piece and maybe there will be more some day...


End file.
